Flandre's growth
by TideTender
Summary: Flandre is taking her power back... Mentally. Rate please
1. New and Improved Scarlet

Flandre was taking her power back.

She hadn't lost it, but gained a "new" power, so to speak. She was taking her mental power back, or rather, developing it.

She was no longer the insane little secret of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She was now her own person.

One day something clicked, mentally. She realized what was wrong with herself, and investigated more about it. She discovered she was, as humans called it, "insane". This, she discovered, was why she was locked up in the basement for many years.

So, she decided to do something about it. She asked Sakuya to call Patchouli, and asked her for books about human subjects such as mathmatics, literature, history, etc. The only reason she needed these,was to learn about humans, though.

By the next month, she had advanced to a high level the humans would call "Master" in many subjects. She didn't need these,but she still found it fascinating to study about these silly creatures and their ways.

She then got in-depth in her own powers. She had once dreamed about "kyuuing" the sun, but she abandoned the dream because the sun was needed to sustain life, she now understood.

Instead, she started to control her power. At first it was hard, since she still found herself going back to insanity, but she quickly got herself under control. She started with simple things like making things explode at a slow rate. She started with a large stone. Gently clenching her hand, she found that it would crumble, and then slowly fall apart.

She then found other means of destruction, such as magic squares. She studied them, and then created some of her own, using texts of destruction, and transferring them into the squares.

Then she studied other spells ranging from ice to wind to darkness,etc.

She then worked on her feeding habits. She restrained herself from making messes, going into feeding frenzies, and destroying the meal violently.

Flandre was pleased with her progress. But enough narrating, let's hear it from the vampire herself.

()()()()()()

"Fufufufu, I have grown into quite the vampire.", Flandre said, as she studied herself in the mirror she had Sakuya deliver to her room.

Her nails had grown more sharper, eyes more electric, and teeth sharper. Her other features had grown sharper also. She was quite the seductress now.

This was finally the day she was ready to exit her room and wander the mansion.

_"Reimilia will understand once she sees my growth", Flandre thought, as she made her way to the door_

She opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of stairs leading to the surface. She ascended them, and was greeted with the sight a red carpet stretching to the other side of the hallway.

Flandre walked along the hallway until she caught sight of worker fairies. Smiling, she approached them.

"Excuse me, which way to the room where lady Reimilia is attending?", Flandre asked.

The fairies turned and, when they caught sight of Flandre, screamed, and flew off at high speeds.

_"Guess they're not used to seeing me", Flandre thought. _Oh well, it was to be expected

Another fairy 'rounded the corner, and when she saw Flandre, stood still in terror.

Flandre smiled and said, "Would you mind telling me where lady Reimilia is?"

The fairy, taken by surprise at her kindness, said, "Down the hall, there is a pair of stairs, descend them, and turn right to the kitchen. Lady Reimilia is having her morning tea there"

Flandre smiled, "Thank you"

The fairy, misled by her kindness, laughed and shot a purple danmaku at Flandre. Flandre, being the powerful vampire that she was, instantly warped behind the fairy and grabbed her neck in a very tight hold.

"Don't be misled, you young fool. I'm still very powerful", Flandre said. She tossed the fairy to the nearest wall, where the fairy became unconsciouse after hitting the ground, leaving a good sized hole in the wall.

_"Time to go see dearest sister and tell her about my growth" Flandre thought_

_()()()()()()_

So what do you guys think? Tell me if you like it...and yes,this is going to be a 10+ chapter story


	2. My Little Sister?

Flandre approached the stairs.

She couldn't wait to see the look on her sister's face when she would come walking in.

_"She'll be so proud of me",___Flandre thought.

Flandre descended the stairs. She briefly admired the handywork of whoever has designed the carpet. It was a very pretty shade of red

She turned the corner into the room where Reimilia was attending. She saw her sister sipping crimson tea, her back turned to flandre.

Flandre briefly admired her sister's wings. She could see the thin muscles running through the leathery material. Flandre was jealous of her sister's useful wings, and frustrated at her useless ones.

"Show yourself!", Reimilia shouted, jumping up and flapping her wings, rising into the air, and turning to face Flandre.

...

Reimilia stared at her sister with wide eyes.

"Sakuya", Reimilia said. This was urgent

"Yes mistress?", Sakuya said. She appeared instantly by Reimilia.

Then she noticed Flandre. And she screamed

"Wait, I come in peace!" Flandre said, arms stretched in front of her in a peace gesture.

"What...How?...You...", Reimilia stammered. How was this possible? Her sister had managed to walk down here? without destroying anything? and was talking normally?

"I assure you, explanations are coming, just please calm down!" Flandre said, noticing a knife in Sakuya's hand, a stopwatch in the other.

Reimilia lightly raised her wings, floating down gently, but still standing.

"Sakuya, bring an extra set of tea, extra blood" Reimilia said.

"But...Mistress-" Sakya said

"BUT NOTHING! NOW!" Reimilia said.

"There's no need for the extra blood, regular tea is fine", Flandre said. This earned a surprise look from Sakuya, before she quickly went to prepare the tea.

Flandre turned to face her sister. She went to give her a hug. As she opened her arms, Reimilia got in battle stance, Gungnir appearing at her hand.

"Woah! I just want a hug!", Flandre said. Was her sister so frightened that this required Gungnir?

Reimilia dismissed Gungnir and sat down, slowly. The silence after she sat down was thick.

Flandre started explaining right away. About her growth in apetite, anger, spells, etc.

"So you see, theres no need for worrying, I wont hurt anyone unless threatened" Flandre said with a smile. Her sister had listened with a blank expression. Flandre noticed her sister's wings and nails were extended slightly, still. Flandre understood, Reimilia was just being safe.

Sakuya appeared with the tea. She approached Flandre slowly...very slowly. Watching her the whole time. Tea in one hand, stopwatch in the other. She gave the tea to Flandre, thumb resting on the middle of her stopwatch.

Flandre tasted the tea, noticing an extra something in it.

"Lavender!" Flandre exclaimed.

"What?" Reimilia said.

"Pardon me, Mistress, but lavender is what we use in our regular tea.", Sakuya said. Sakuya raised her eyebrow at Flandre, surprised she had picked up the taste.

Reimilia nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed", Reimilia said

Sakuya bowed, and disappeared.

"Stand up", Reimilia told her sister. She wanted to inspect her sister to see how much she had grown.

She picked up Flandre's hand, inspecting a hand strong enough to knock a human's head straight off it's neck with a simple backhand. Nails sharp enough to cut a human's head off with a simple cut. For a moment, Reimilia felt a glimmer of approval for her sister.

"Open your mouth", Reimilia said. Flandre opened her mouth, and Reimilia gazed at fangs sharp enough to slice a human's jugular vein and extract the blood easily as a knife through butter.

"Now let's see one of your magic squares you talked about.", Reimilia said.

Flandre spread her feet a little, spread her hands by her side, and a magic square of medium size appeared in front of her.

Reimilia gazed at texts so ancient, it was oblivious it came from Patchy's library. Texts that called on enough power to destroy over 20 kingdoms in short time. And such a small one...Flandre certainly knew what she was doing.

Reimilia nodded and Flandre dismissed the square.

"So you have grown after all.", Reimilia said.

Flandre nodded.

"Okay, that will be all.", Reimilia said.

Flandre found this odd. She was the one who came to Reimilia, and now Reimilia was dismissing her as if she had called HER. Flandre laughed at this

Reimilia smiled at her sister's laugh.

"I remember that fufufufu. You havent changed in some ways", Reimilia said.

Flandre smiled at her sister's smile.

"Remmmmmmmyyyyy!", Flandre hugged her sister.

Reimilia patted Flandre's head, rolling her eyes.

Maybe Flandre hadn't changed after all


	3. Flandre and Patchouli

I'm going to start typing the story like Flandre is thinking it

()()()()()()()()()()

These days are awfully boring.

Its been 10 days since I revealed myself to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and im already bored. Theres been nothing to do at all.

The tea in my hand has just a little blood in it, but I don't like the vegetarian kind, if you know what I mean...I may have to start feeding on live animals again.

I summon a small magic circle in my hand...Looking at the brilliant texts of water calling on the power of the undines...Then close my hand, dismissing it.

Briefly thinking of the magic...I get an idea

Patchy!

I haven't visited her since I showed myself to the mansion. I should go see how she is doing

I head towards her library, thinking of the look on Koakuma's face when she sees me. I imagine Patchouli has already heard the news.

Opening the wide doors, I step inside. I never knew how big this library was until now. And Patchy has done quite a good job of things.

This library is so huge, I'll never find Patchy unless I sense her.

I close my eyes, letting my third sense wonder...Immediately, I sense a great power. Gotcha!

She's at a desk many many bookshelves away. I ascend into the air towards the location.

After a minute or two, I see her reading...Typical Patchy. She's always reading and reading.

I alight a few paces away, so I don't scare her. I don't want to end up being burned or something. Oh who am I kidding? Patchy would never have a change against me...She'd still put up a good fight though.

Patchy looks up from the book she's reading and takes a long stare at me...

"So, the rumors are true...So, what have you come here for?", Patchouli says. A green book floats from a nearby bookshelf and hovers beside her. It's pages flip to a page, and Patchy glances over and nods at it, as though confirming something. The book stays by her side near her eyes.

"Nothing, just checking on you. These days have been boring, and I realized I haven't recently visited you.", I say.

Patchouli nodds. "Very well...Since you're in my library, let's talk magic.", she says. The book settles down on the table.

I nod. I summon a small magic circle in my palm, and Patchy comes over to take a look.

"Earth element...Calling on the power of gnomes...Faerie language...", Patchouli says. She continues to note the other things.

She nods and I dismiss the circle.

"Now let's see a medium sized circle. One that correspondes with your power.", Patchouli says.

I form the same one I let Reimilia see.

Patchouli's eyes get enormous

"This circle is so powerful...This could destroy 60 legions!...This text...", Patchouli says as she sweeps her hands above the circle.

She looks up at me, eyes going back to their usual shape.

"How did you get the texts to copy onto the circle without it destroying the mansion?", Patchouli asks.

"Well, I'm used to dealing with destructive power, but this one was on a whole new level, so I had to explore my power a little more...Meditate, study, and other things...Then I came back to this text, got control of it, applied it, then formed the necassary shapes around it to contain it...I couldn't fit the whole script together, so I separated it with the three points of this triangle, you see." I explained. Patchouli nodded as I went into detail

"Then, I just trapped the whole thing within this circle", I said.

Patchouli nodded, and for a while, continued to look at the circle. Then she waved her hand and I dismissed it.

"Well, I'm impressed. Not only have you grown in power, but you've also managed to tame your power.", Patchy said.

I nodded. I had never met anyone with so much interest in my magic before. It was good to have a friend like Patchy.

Then my ears picked up the sound of wings gently fanning the air

Koakuma 'rounded the corner of a bookshelf, many books in her hand.

"Patchouli-sama, where does-", she stops when she sees me

Then the screams come.

I start to calm her down, but I stop as I sense a power approaching...She's going to unleash the power in the books!

The books glow, and red spears shoot out at light speed.

Patchy forms a magic circle in front of us so that the spears bounce off it.

"Koakuma, get a hold of yourself this instant!", Patchouli commands.

Koakuma keeps screaming, spears fly, whizzing by...Everything is happening too fast!

That's when a spear hits the circle, causing it to crack.

"Koakuma!", Patchouli yells.

Her books are going to be ruined if this keeps up.

The circle is about to break. I can sense it.

And here I was thinking I wouldn't get any fun.

I push Patchy aside, and place myself in front of her. This is going to be no trouble.

I let the spears come at me...Closer...Closer...Now!

I a tiny bit of my power unleash, my skirt flapping wildly from just a little amount being released.

The spears stop, and the books close. The spears come to me and turn to grey powder...Sleep energy in a powdery form.

I gather the powder in my hand, and blow on it, causing it to envelope Koakuma.

She beats her wings, and trys to wave the energy away with her hands and tail. But she fails, and the energy kicks in.

Her screams stop, eyes close, and wings fold against her back.

She starts to fall, but I catch her with a small whirlwind I make. Her body floats gently, then slowly descends to the floor.

Patchouli gets from behind me and picks up Koakuma's form.

"Wow she's heavy...", Patchy says.

She clears her throat and looks at me.

"Thank you for saving the library and sparing Koakuma.", Patchy says.

"It's no problem, I was looking for something exciting, after all.", I say.

Patchy nods and heads somewhere into the next row of bookshelves.

I look around, and go over the events in my head...What a fun day!...Well...Half fun

That's when I think about my recent blood intake...I haven't had any in a while...All I've been going off of is that...Vegetarian mess!...I honestly don't know how Reimilia does it...You can't beat fresh blood

Just the thought of it makes the rest of my teeth grow sharp and my nails extend.

My stomach growls...Time to feed

()()()()()()()

Now you guys know what the next chapter is going to be about ;)

And I need to change the ratings to M because Flandre's going to be feeding, hurting some people, and stuff like that...


	4. A bloody good feeding

Okay get ready for bloodshed and part insanity.

Seriously, it involves organs being ripped out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Time to feed.

I floated down the stairs in a happy mood.

Finally, I get some real blood, not that vegetarian kind that Remmy eats. That blood just...isn't natural, you know?

I opened up the door to the outside world then stopped.

A thought popped into my head...A very interesting one.

This would be my first time outside into Gensokyo.

I stayed into the mansion for 11 days and never once went outside...How pathetic of me.

Oh well, no use crying over spilled blood.

I opened the door and slipped into the night.

Feeling the cool air of the night, smelling the grass, hearing nearby fairies, and other things.

Suddenly another thought came upon me. Where was the barrier that lead to the human world? I didn't know.

What a bother my forgetful mind was...and I was supposed to be new and improved?

Putting the thought aside, I stretched my third sense to find the barrier...

Searching...

Searching...

There!

A rainbow sense came over me and I knew where it was, and how to get there.

I ascended the "night stage", and made my way to the barrier.

On my way, I gazed down on the forest of magic and saw a few fairies making their way to their homes to go to sleep.

I wonder what it's like sleeping in a forest. I could never do it...I prefer a giant soft bed with pillows extra fluffy anyday...and the covers are the best part.

Doing some extra sightseeing, I finally got to the border.

I must say, I was disappointed. I expected some kind of rainbow curtain from the ground to the heavens but...It was just woods.

Yet I could sense a extra power. A great one. Separating this world from the next.

Deciding that I wasted too much time already, I slipped into the woods, feeling myself detatch from Gensokyo into a world most alien to me.

When I emerged from the woods, I was on a gravel road. Soft stones digging into the heels of my shoes.

With no time to waste, I extended my hearing, searching for a heartbeat.

I immediately found a fast heartbeat of a human. Probably one that is scared of the dark, and that's why it's heart is beating so fast.

I made my way toward the sound, being careful not to make a sound...Which is normal for a vampire, so I guess you could say I was walking normal, but fast at the same time.

Without making a sound.

I quickly found the human walking down the road that would probably lead to a village.

Planning out my strategy, I followed the human not too closely, waiting for the moment he saw me.

Looking closer, I discovered this human was a male.

He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

He was about to speak but noticed my blood red eyes.

He looked confused for a minute, but his brain quickly processed the situation.

That's when the screaming started.

He ran quickly down the path.

Yes, please run, it fuels my bloodlust.

Extending my claws and fangs, I ran after him.

I was upon him in a second. This was one of the many times I was glad to be born a vampire.

He kept on screaming and screaming and screaming.

I got annoyed.

Then, wasting no time, I turned his head to the side to do what I waited 11 days to do.

Extending my bottom fangs, I dug them into his neck and drank the sweet color that I was so used to drinking.

The warm liquid filled my mouth, running down my throat.

Every blood cell...Becoming mine.

Thinking of each tiny red blood cell, I twisted his head some more to dig deeper.

Blood ran down the side of his throat.

I drank my fill, then released my fangs from his throat.

He was still screaming, and I could hear blood in his throat.

I looked at the holes that I made in his neck.

I quickly turned insane for a moment.

Extending my claws, I ran them along his throat, blood pouring out.

Fascinated by how the skin cells tore, I ran my claws along his arms, watching the skin tear.

Then I came back to the present, and still he was screaming. I wanted it to stop. He was annoying.

I dug my nails into the front of his throat and ripped out the walls of his throat.

Blood poured out by the gallons.

It stopped. The screaming stopped. Finally.

I observed my victim. His whole body was swimming in a pool of blood.

I looked at his torn throat. I could see the walls of his throat lying open, blood pouring out in a steady stream.

I reach into his throat further, and felt something shaped like string only thicker.

I pulled.

With a sound that would scare the devil himself, a cord of some kind came out of his throat.

Trachea. That's what this was called.

I looked at it and marveled at the bone...

I wonder what it would look like broken in two?

So I broke it into two...Nothing fascinating.

Wait, then where was the lungs?

I dug my hands further down his throat to find at least one.

Feeling something, I pulled, and a lung burst from his chest.

Aaaahhhh here it is.

I wonder what it would look like...

Using my teeth, I ripped the lung into two peices.

I shoved one half of it into my mouth...Chewed...

It tasted good...but I didn't feel like eating it...

So I spit it out and shoved the ground organ into the human's mouth

"Fufufufu", I giggled. I found it funny for it to be in his mouth instead of mine.

Plus, he looked funny.

My mind wondered...Now that he was dead, he didn't need a heart did he?

So, thinking I was doing him a favor, I shoved my hand into his cheast and ripped out his heart.

There, that's much better.

I observed my victim once more...I had done a marvelous job.

Deciding that I was done here, I looked around, finding no one.

Guess no one heard him.

Licking some stray blood off my fingers, I headed back toward where I emerged from the forest.

Slipping into the bushes, I felt myself going back into Gensokyo.

I headed back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion quickly, waiting to tell my big sister all about my excellent feast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, how was it?

Sorry if it was too nasty.


	5. The fight

Opening the door to the mansion, I slipped inside.

My clothes were dripping with blood, so I knew the carpets would stain. But that's okay, the maids would take care of that.

I could hear Remilia in the next room drinking tea...Does she ever get sick of tea itself?

I walked into the room where she was so I could tell her that I was back.

"I'm back, sister", I said.

Reimilia got out of her seat and turned around to look at me.

She didn't like what she saw.

"From where? A war? You're covered in blood", she said, a disapproving look on her face.

"Haha. No, from a feeding.", I said.

She gave me a long hard stare.

"I thought you were supposed to be new and improved", she said.

She was getting angry...Why?

"Sorry, still have some minor bugs to work out", I said.

"Ugh, just go wash up already.", she said.

She turned away and sat back in her seat.

My temper rose... But I walked away.

I walked to my own private bath and shower.

I undressed and got into the shower.

Turning the water on just right, I began to wash myself.

Then I realized...

The blood on my body turned the water a brilliant crimson.

Was there really this much blood in the human body? Had I gotten so much on me?

I shrugged.

Oh well, all's well that ends well...At least for me,anyway.

Cleaning my hair was the difficult part. Some of the blood had dried quickly and formed clots in my hair.

It was annoying, but the job got done.

After I was done, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towl around me. I wasn't getting dressed just yet. Big sister had some explaining to do.

She wasn't in the same room. I knew that by the time I descended the stairs. I could hear Sakuya's talking in the kitchen.

I walked to the entrance to the kitchen and stood in the doorway and listened.

"...Again? Next time, tell me when she is here, and I'll deal with her myself.", Remillia said.

"Yes mistress", Sakuya said,bowing.

Who were they talking about?

Sakuya looked up and cleared her throat, blushing. Oh yes, I had a towl on and...I had grown in more ways than one.

Remilia turned around and her eyes went huge.

"Sakuya, you're dismissed!", Remilia said.

Sakuya quickly disappeared. I felt a gust of wind rush past me...Man,she was fast.

Remilia's face turned red in anger.

"FLANDRE SCARLET! WHAT IN GENSOKYO HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! YOU HAIL FROM NOBLE ANCESTRY FROM DRACULA, AND YOU DARE DRESS IN SUCH A FASION?", Remilia shouted angrily.

I had never seen her so angry before...But she really was overeacting.

"Why are you yelling? And overeacting? This is our mansion! We can do whatever we want!...And stop bragging about us being related to Dracula! Everyone knows that is a lie!", I was aggraved now, and I began to raise my voice.

"WE HAVE A REPUTATION, AND WE NEED TO UPHOLD IT...YOU DRESSING IN SUCH A FASHION COULD END THAT", Remilia shouted.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

"Who's here to see it? Nobody has seen me so far, and we uphold our reputations by being strong and by people fearing us!", I was so angry, I was beginning to lose control.

Remilia flapped her wings once, and rose into the air. If this involved her flying, she was really pissed.

"How dare you talk to your eldest sister in such a way! Have you no respect as a vampire?" Reimilia said.

How...dare...she...

I rose into the air, the jewels on my artificial wings shining ever so slightly.

"How dare I? My eldest sister is overeacting, and she just questioned me being vampire! How dare I? How dare YOU?", I shouted.

"You stupid stupid brat! This is why I-", She cut herself off.

I felt a thought linger in her mind. But it was fading.

"Oh no you don't!", I said.

I reached out with mental claws and grabbed that thought, and felt the information flow to my thoughts.

What I saw...What I knew...What she did...

I let go of the thought and stared at her with a horrified expression on my face.

Then I got mad

"YOU MANIPULATED MY FATE?", I shouted.

Cabinets exploded. Knives flew. Everything aimed toward her.

She easily dodged them, but I was too busy thinking of what she did.

"You were out of control! You almost destroyed everything in the mansion! What was I supposed to do?", She shouted at me.

"You could've just locked me in the basement! You could've lied to me! But you had to manipulate my fate? Do you have any idea what you've done? You took away my free will!", I shouted.

She touched what was mine...And ripped it away from me...And lived her days peacefully after that...Had she no conscious?

She sent out branches of scarlet energy to wrap around my hands.

As soon as they made contact with my skin, I felt my powers being bound.

I...Didn't...Like...My...Power...Being...Bound...

"What else are you hiding? Is this why I don't have any wings? Did you rip them out? Huh?", I shouted.

The look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

I reversed the strings on my hands. And by reversed, I mean I let my power leak into them. Turning purple, they unwound from my hands.

I sent them toward Remilia. They attatched to her forehead.

The brain waves flowed through the threads back to my fingertips, and up to my mind.

...

And then I knew.

She ripped my wings out.

I dropped the threads.

Silence.

Silence.

Remilia was the first to speak up.

"Flan-"

"HOW DARE YOU?" I shouted.

Remilia was taken by surprise.

"Flandre calm down", Remilia commanded.

"NO!"

She would pay for this...

"The night after this one, meet me in the magic forest. We are going to duel. It's time for you to get your justice for what you did!", I said.

Remilia was completely speechless

Then she put on her professional face.

"Fine. But don't expect me to hold back just because you're my little sister", Remilia said,smirking.

"I'll wipe that smirk straight off your face.", I said.

"What's the rules?", Reimilia asked.

I was already one step ahead.

"No spell cards, just danmaku and magic.", I said.

"Very well", she said.

We went out separate ways.

I'll show you, Remilia...I'll show you

()()()()()()()()()()()

Dun dun dun...major twist...don't worry no one is dying...


	6. Scarlet bloodshed

Remilia arrived in the forest of magic...Waiting

She was dressed in armor not too heavy, not too light...But just right.

A red crystal material encrusted her right and left arm, stretching to her hand, where it came to a stop at a red jewel.

Her chest was decorated with the same material, but this time, the red crystal enveloped half of her chessed, then came to a stop at her midsection at a red jewel, where another portion of red crystal fanned out to the side of the jewel, enveloping her sides.

Her legs were decorated with the same red crystal material, but came to a stop at a bracelet on her ankle, which was decorated with red jewels. The crystal stopped there, only for another crystal material to cover the rest of her legs.

Her feet were covered in the same red crystal material, where it came to a sharp point at the top of her feet.

She had Gungnir in her right hand...Waiting to use it.

She waited for some time...

"Heh, seems like sister didn't come...Maybe she finally came to her senses.", Remilia smirked.

Then a furious wind came from above, and Remilia looked up, seeing a sight that would frighten Leviathon himself.

Flandre's POV:

I wore red longsleeves, longer than my arm, that were decorated with purple jewels, spiraling up my arm. The purple jewels that were shaped like bats. Their wings stuck tight to the sleeves.

My chest was also covered in red fabric, with a bat charm above my breasts. My midsection was covered with a bracelet made of bat charms, that stuck tight to me.

On my feet, I wore shoes that had wings coming out from them. These shoes ended in a spiral shape on the tip of them, from which hung a small red circle jem.

My hat was similar to Marisa Kirisame's hat, but it was smaller, shaped as a bat, and the tip was spiraled, and decorated with the same jem that hung from my feet.

I had my usual ponytail at the side of my head but holding it was a bat like pendant.

And to top it all off, I was riding on my prized possessions...My thoughtforms

My thoughtforms were huge bats, capable of many things.

I invented my thoughtforms in my spare time. I took great pride and care inventing them.

()()()()()

"So, I see you really decided to show up", Remilia said.

"Of course", I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You do know who you're going up against, right?", She said with a smirk on her face.

I hated that smirk.

I laughed, "Do you know who YOU'RE going up against?"

And with that, the battle began.

Remilia came at me with Gungnir, swinging her spear expertly and elegantly.

I dodged her, my thoughtform flapping it's wings, rising into the sky.

Remilia appeared before me instantly, but I expected as much.

She swung, and I stopped her spear, stretching my sleeves, and caught it in my hand. She pushed and I pushed, in a battle of strength.

Finally, we each let go, and flew backwards. It was my turn to attack now.

The thoughtform opened it's mouth, and mini-bats flew out, swarming Remilia in a vortex.

With Remilia covered in bats, I made my next move, hoping to finish this quickly. The bat opened it's mouth, and a beam shot out...I had won

Or not!

What I hadn't noticed, was that the bats were being shredded by her nearly invisible swings. She shreaded the bats and the thoughtform's beam. The beam shreaded into many peices...But...Energy can't be shredded.

She then twirled her spear in a circle, gathering the energy around the tip, and shooting it back at me.

Well played, sister.

I dodged the beam, but the force of it knocked me off the bat...But I wasn't done yet.

Righting myself in the air but still falling, I used my ability to fly, and when my feet came in contact with the ground, I spun in a circles while still sliding, using my ability to fly, to a certain extent.

I skidded to a halt and looked up at Remilia. I so wanted to see the look on her face.

"Impressive, but I can do better.", She said.

It was my turn to smirk

"Prove it, then", I said.

She descended fast, and landed a few feet away.

She held her spear pointing towards me, and I sensed a power being summoned.

Three magic circles appeared on her side and above her head.

"Weapons of Scarlet!", she shouted.

Three giant swords flew out of the magic circles, and flew towards me.

I jumped high, but the wind that the followed the sword's passing by was strong.

But this didn't phase me. If anything, I used it as an advantage.

Using my flying ability and the wind, I spun in a circle in the sky.

Then I thought of tornadoes...A mixture of hot and cold winds chasing each other in a circle...Then I got an idea.

Using my energy to mimic that of a tornado, I used my energy to create a giant tornado of red energy. I also "programmed" it to use wind.

"Scarlet Tornado!", I shouted.

The tornado spun fast toward Remilia.

She struggled to get out of it's "winds", but she got sucked in anyway.

I manipulated the energy so that the tornado's winds shifted Remilia on it's outside layer.

Then, just when the time was right and I saw her on the outer layer, I dove in and kicked her, sending her flying fast to the ground.

When she hit the ground, she took out about 4 dozen trees with her.

I was sure I had won...

But then, she rose out of the plume of smoke her impact had made, and man did she looked pissed.

She circled around me, slashing the air. I fired multiple thoughtforms at her, but she evaded them.

Then I began to notice what she was doing...But it was too late

She had created a sphere, programmed to cut things apart.

The sphere shrunk until it enveloped me.

I felt a thousand cuts being made on my face. My fabric was unharmed, thanks to the magic I had put on it, but it would only last so long.

Just when I thought a plan up, Remilia had fired a beam out of the tip of Gungnir, and I flew towards the ground.

When I landed, I formed a crater so big, you could build a new village with it.

And it hurt.

I quickly summoned a thoughtform, and rose into the air.

This time...I had a plan.

I dove into what remained of the magic forest...I had just enough space.

Just as expected, my sister followed me. The fool

While dodging trees, I took out my bag from my pocket and started laying purple and red crystals over the ground.

I continued this pattern, going in a circle. Sister still hadn't noticed. How stupid could she be?

When I got through, I rose into the sky, a few inches away from the outside of the barrier.

Before Remilia could appear, I summoned 10 thoughtforms and ordered them to place themselves in a circle according to the structure of the barrier. Then they became invisible.

It wasn't long before Remilia appeared a few feet away.

"What's the matter little sister? Through playing?", she taunted. Oh no, the fun has just begun.

I shook my head and began the necassary chants.

"Does the song never end?"

Instantly, the thoughtforms became visible, trapping Remilia's energy in their own.

She was immobilized.

"The feeling doth hurt the skin"

The jewels glowed ever so slightly.

"How can you escape if thou are trapped in it's web?"

The jewels made a purple barrier, trapping Remilia in it.

Now comes the fun part...

"A feeling that hurts the core of the soul...SCARLET PAIN!", I shouted.

The barrier crackled with purple lightning, the thoughtforms screeched at an inhuman level of sound.

Remilia screamed from the pain she was in...

"Yes, dearest sister, scream. SCREAM! THIS IS YOUR DIVINE JUSTICE! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW? MANIPULATE MY FATE NOW, SISTER!" I yelled.

It was only a matter of time before the barrier dropped, but I was enjoying every moment.

Eventually, though the barrier dropped, and the thoughtforms faded.

And Remilia remained silent...

Until...

Her head shot up, and her eyes were blood red.

Bring it on...

But I wasn't ready, after all.

Gungnir grew to a great size, and she was above me within seconds.

I had never seen her move so fast.

She slashed downward and I fell to the ground.

But before I could reach the ground, she was there, and she plunged Gungnir into the ground, and flames shot up, enveloping me in pain.

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Remilia was above me, again.

"HELL'S ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!", SHE SHOUTED.

She slashed downward, and I fell to the ground.

I lay there...

When Remilia appeared beside me, I did something I never should have done.

I grabbed her hair, and yanked down.

She grabbed my hair...

We sat there, fighting like children.

Pulling hair, kicking, punching, screaming.

"ENOUGH!", we heard someone shout.

We turned our heads to look at someone who was human, looked around 16, and was wearing priestess clothing.

"Stay out of this, Hakurei!", my sister shouted.

So this was Reimu Hakurei. I heard my sister talking about her many times...

"I said enough! the two of you are behaving like children...And as for YOU!", the miko said pointing at me.

"By the looks of it, you're no longer insane, am I correct?", she asked.

"Yes...", I said.

"Well act like it! You two have single handedly destroyed nearly the whole forest!", she shouted.

"But...We...She...", we both stammered.

"BUT NOTHING!", she shouted...This was one pissed miko

"Tomorrow, you two are to repair the forest. Get your umbrellas ready, because you two are going to work at it day and night", she said. Then left

We sat there, glaring at each other

"First one to the mansion wins the fight!", I said.

()()()()()()()()()()()


	7. Repairing, and grimoires

We arrived in the forest the next morning with our umbrellas.

I was dressed in a black and white shirt that had white lace at the bottom, and a skirt that fanned out at the bottom like and umbrella, and had bat wings coming out of the bottom on all sides and angles.

The sleeves of the shirt also had white lace. The part near my collarbone, however, had wings that layed down and stuck to my collarbone.

I wore a hat almost identical to Marisa Kirisame's, but instead, it opened up at the top and a black bat sat in the middle.

My shoes were heels that came to a point at the top.

A very simple outfit for me...

Theres no need to explain Remilia's outfit, just know that she was looking trashy.

Anyways, we arrived in the forest to see a girl with orange eyes, short blond hair, wearing a light blue dress with pink ribbons and a red ribbon in her hair.

The most surprising thing about this girl, however, was that there were dolls around her. Dolls with small wings, standing beside her.

Once I looked closer, I could tell that they were connected by strings that were attached to the girl.

She had a black book in her hand.

The "Gimoire of Alice", it read.

So, I assume her name was Alice.

Remilia and I approached her, hoping to know what she was doing here.

"Hello, I am Alice Margatroid. I will be supervising you two as you clean up the forest", she said.

We nodded, and set to work.

Using a simple wood and regeneration circle, I sped up the fallen tree's regeneration so that the wood connected with the dislocated stump, and the tree was alive and healthy again.

There was a rediculous amount of trees in the lake, so we had to scarlet branches to get them out of there.

Then, we had to take all the little bitty peices of bark out of the lake. What...A...Bother.

Also, we had to use a rediculous amount of power to purify the water so it was clean again. But this was nothing for ME! I think Remilia was having trouble...deep deep down inside

This went on for about an hour.

Then we had to apologize to all of the residents who's home we ruined. Most of the faeries were afraid and barely approached us. Others just went on about their business.

Then, while we were cleaning the forest, I noticed Alice was talking to her dolls...How weird...But, I suppose it is natural for a pupeteer.

Still, though...I wanted to know why.

"Alice, why do you talk to your dolls? They can't really understand you, you know", I said.

"Yes, I know, but talking to them helps regulated the magic that controls them. It's like the human bloodstream. Talking to the dolls helps regulate the magic throughout their bodies.", she said.

"...I guess...", I said.

There was no way I was ever going to be a pupeteer.

So we kept on cleaning, Alice was talking to her dolls, and everything was just...boring.

Then I noticed Alice's grimoire...And I thought about my love for magic...So why didn't I have a grimoire? I needed one...

"Hey Alice, what's in your grimoire?", I asked.

She smiled, obliviously hoping someone would ask her about her grimoire so she could brag.

"Well, it has my dolls' structures, future plans and improvements, spell card analization, in-depth detail about my dolls, future spells, and all that good jazz", she said.

"Oh that's really nice. I just decided to make one, do you have any tips for me?", I asked.

"Well, you're definently going to want to plan ahead. Such as, what is going to be in it, why it's going to be there, make sure you have a good knowledge of the things you're putting in there, a good name,haha...Um, oh yes! It's going to be YOUR grimoire, so nobody should look in it, lest they know your secrets. So, to prevent this, you would coat your grimoire with your own energy, so if someone touches it, they would get burned, electrocuted, and things like that.", she said.

"Oh well that makes sense. Hey, how do you make the pages flip by themselves?", I asked. I always wanted to do that.

"Well, you are going to add different things to your grimoire right?", she asked.

"Of course", I said.

"Well, what if you're in a battle, and you're trying to search for a lightning spell, and it's in the middle of your book? that gives your enemy time for them to attack you, which is not good. So, to prevent this, you would add energy tabs. Energy tabs are tabs that you coat with a certain energy color, so only you see it, and you know what it means. So, if you're searching for a lightning spell, you would think of the spell you're looking for, the energy will activate, and the page will flip to the category which you have programmed the spell to, on it's own. In this case, it might be under 'weather spells' ", she said.

"Wow, that's genious.", I said.

"And remember, theres nothing wrong with having more than one grimoire. But, if you're in battle, and have more than one grimoire, you should always have a bag with you that you can pull your grimoire from. And another thing, you need to program your grimoire so that it creates it's own paper, when you want to add a new spell.", she said.

"Okay, I get it", I said.

We went through the day talking and cleaning, until we were done.

We waved goodbye and went our separate ways.

Then I knew what I had to do...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, the next chapter is going to be Flandre's experience making her own grimoire..or grimoires? Let's find out


	8. The Two Grimoires

After entering the mansion, I quickly went to Patchouli's library to get more information on grimoires, how to make them, and such.

Opening the doors, I quickly sensed Patchouli at her usual location, probably reading a book.

I flew over to her, and I found her conversing with Koakuma.

"...It's on shelf 67 section F.", she said.

"Okay, thanks Patchouli-sama", Koakuma said.

Then she saw me.

She flew towards me, and bowed.

Did I miss something?

"I'm sorry, Flandre-sama, I acted out of impulse last time, I assure you it won't happen again", she said.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Actually, I should be thanking you, since you gave me a good time.", I said.

"Oh? Well...Um...Your welcome? I have to go, I'll see you around", she said, and rose into the air.

"Can I help you?", Patchouli said.

"Yes, I'm thinking of making a grimoire...Two actually. One for my natural power, and one for other magics, and I was wondering if you could help me out...Alice Margatroid already explained the basics", I said.

"Well then, this is a surprise...Um...", she said, her brow furrowing.

A red book floated out from a bookshelf, and a purple book followed behind it.

"Here you are, the red one is for your natural power, and the purple one is for other magics", she said.

I smiled. Red is exactly what color I associated destruction with.

"Thanks, Patchy. I'll be going then", I said.

()()()()()()()()()

I hurried to my room, and sat at my desk, eager to get to work.

Choosing my destruction grimoire first, I set to work.

I wrote down names of gods and goddess' associated with destruction, spirits, faeries, etc. Their history, lore,etc. Words have power. Since these names were associated with destruction, destruction power has been "stored" within them, and I could definently use these in spells, rituals, and magic circles.

By faeires, I don't mean the annoying faeries outside the mansion, I mean certain faeries that had a history in destruction. Those faeries went down in history, and I could definently work with their names.

Magic circle drawings came next. I made sure to use different shapes and figures. I trapped the names inside circles, I wrote scripts inside the shapes, and drew a circle around the whole thing to finish it off.

For example, I would draw a septagram, put circles on each point of the shape, and write the names of the deities in them, then write the incantations on each side of the shape, since the space in the shape wasn't big enough. Then, draw a circle around it all to keep the power from escaping.

Then came the incantations. I made some of my own, since a magician's own spells were the most powerful a magician could use, since it has your power in it, thus making the spell more familiar to work with. Other magician's spells were just fine, but your own spells were the best.

Also, I made designs for my thoughtforms to hide certain destruction power within them, so I could use them as a bomb, if I needed to do some sneaky destruction.

Endowment came next. This was a sort of destruction that was very sneaky. I'll endow a object with the powers of destruction, so that whoever has possession of it will tap into it's destruction power, become corrupted with insanity, and go on a rampage. I'll most likely use this with humans.

Well, that's just about it with this grimoire, until I can think of more, then I'll add it.

Now for the blessing.

I made sure to put up a barrier around the room so my power doesn't destroy the mansion.

I drew a magic circle on the ground, and got in the middle.

Holding the book above my head, it floated up almost to the ceiling, then stopped.

Next came the incantations...This was going to get messy.

"I, Flandre Scarlet, sister of Remilia Scarlet, claim this grimorie to be mine."

Red thunder crackled in the room, the atmosphere vibrated, but I wasn't done yet.

"This grimoire shall be used for destruction, may it have the blessings of all spirits associated with all forms of destruction."

I could hear the yells of spirits from the astral plane...Good, they were listening.

"I call upon all spirits of destruction to guard this book, by my humble request."

The yells grew louder.

"By the power that resides in me, I claim this grimoire to be mine, whoever touches this with ill intention will be shown no mercy by the spirits that guard this book"

My crystals glowed a brilliant color.

"This book shall be known as...The Grimoire of Armageddon"

Then everything was still...

My grimoire floated down and landed in my hands...Time to get to work on the next one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bending over the purple book, I got to work on the first section.

Fire.

I jotted down notes on fire correspondences, it's spirits, incantations, magic circle drawings,etc etc.

While working on this section, I could practically feel salamanders in my room. The room felt hotter, my skin was on fire, but I didn't mind.

I saw several will o the wisps in my room. They floated on my bookshelf, flew in my hair, and watched me.

Flame dancers appeared as red orbs. They circled around each other in a hypnotic dance.

Some girl with white air, and red pants came to stare at me through my window...okay, weird much?

I used red energy for the tab. Who doesn't represent fire with the color red?

()()()()()(

Water

The same procedure. Correspondences, undines, merfolk, sirens, spells, incantations, magic circles, all that good stuff.

While making this section, the atmosphere got damp, my clothes stuck to me, wet, and blue orbs floated across my room.

I heard the singing of sirens, and it took all of my self control not to dance to it. I had work to be done, dancing could wait later.

Laughter could be heard. What melodic voices the spirits of water had.

Some girl with blue hair and a cucumber in one hand stared at me through my window...um what the hell?

I used blue energy for the tab...Who doesn't use blue for water? Crazy people

()()()()()

Earth

Same old, same old. Correspondences, gnomes, golems, spells, incantations, magic circles, yada yada.

I found several pebbles in my room. Dirt was found, also.

Brown orbs sat on my shoulder. They didn't wander around, just sat on my shoulder.

Nothing was heard. Why? Because the spirits of rocks talk almost as fast as rocks move. You had to be seriously tuned in to hear them.

I used brown energy for the tab.

()()()()

Air

Do I even have to say it?

Correspondences, sylphs, spells, incantations, magic circles, and all above the rainbow.

Air blew in the room, mini tornadoes scattered things everywhere, and I had to chase my book around the room multiple times, trying to catch it.

Let the spirits have their fun, that's what I say, so it didn't bother me.

Tornadoes swirled around each other, dancing.

The beating of wings were heard, and I found a feather or two on my bed.

Aya Shameimaru took picture of me through my window...By my guess, these youkai all had an association with the element I was working with at the certain time, and when I released that energy as I was working on that portion of this grimoire, they responded to it...Interesting.

This time, an energy tab was tricky. I could use grey, but air was invisible, like the color white...I stuck to grey.

()()()()()()

Spirit

This one was very tricky.

Spirit has no spirits. It is the element that makes the others whole. It lifts you up on a sad day.

All the elemental spirits were dancing in my room, having a merry time. And by spirits, I mean colored orbs.

I used a lime green for the tabs.

()()()()()

Nature

You know the drill. Correspondences, dyrads, spells, incantations, magic circles.

Flower petals started dropping into my hair, onto my desk, onto my floor, and everything.

I smelled lavender, jasmine, and everything.

Yuuka Kazami came to stare at me through my window.

How weird...I guess since she controls plants, she responded to the energy I was putting out.

I used a dark green for the energy tab

()()()()()()

Darkness

...Don't even ask...

The room got a lot darker, I started seeing black orbs going everywhere, and insanity wanted to slip upon me, but I held it at bay.

Some weird girl with a black dress and a red ribbon on stared at me through the window...Um who is she?

I used black for the energy tab

()()()()()()

Light

...Um duh, same procedure...

The room got brighter, I started feeling very happy...

White orbs danced across the ceiling and floor.

Texts calling on angels, devas, etc.

I could even hear angels singing and playing harps...It made me very happy.

I used an electric white for the energy tab

()()()()()()()

Finally, I was through.

More was coming in the future, but I would add that later.

I could finally bless the book and be done...

I drew a magic circle on the floor, and stood in the middle of it.

I raised the book above my head, and it floated to the exact same spot where my other grimoire floated.

This was going to get interesting...

"I, Flandre Scarlet, sister of Remilia Scarlet, claim this grimoire to be mine"

Orbs appeared and started going everywhere.

"This grimoire shall be used for random magics"

The atmosphere vibrated

"I call upon the spirits that I have invoked within this book, to protect this book, by my humble request"

Flames appeared in the air, water molecules became huge, I could hear greatly, tornadoes formed, rocks were on the ground, the room smelled of every flower in gensokyo, angelic voices grew louder, and the shadows stretched across the room.

"By the magic that flows throughout time and space, I claim this grimoire to be mine, and if anyone touches this with ill intention, they shall suffer the wrath of the elements that are associated with this grimoire

My crystals glowed again.

"This grimoire shall be known as...The Grimoire of Flandre"

Everything stopped and faded.

My first grimoire floated up beside the second one, and they danced around each other.

They were both a good big size, so I magically made them small and went over to my nightstand and put them into my bag.

I then wrapped the bag's sash across me, and quickly decided to get out of the mansion for a while.

Where to go, though?

Yokai Mountain? No, I'd have to battle too many things, and I wasn't in the mood...

The Underworld? Yes, I heard theres a youkai with a third eye there...

Interesting...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	9. Hell Of Blazing Fire part 1: Trashy Trio

I was very eager to set out to the Underworld...Or, Hell of Blazing Fire.

Patchy said that there was a bridge guardian that could manipulate jealousy, a maiden with a third eye, another maiden with a third eye that was closed, a spider who could manipulate disease, a girl who controlled hellfire, a drunken oni, a cat responsible with carting away corpses, and a raven that had the power of nuclear fusion.

I decided to visit the bridge first and have a examination of the bridge guardian.

So, I quickly made a portal to transport me there.

I stepped through the portal and was greeted with the sight of a normal bridge... What a letdown. I expected it to be decorated or something...Oh well.

Then I saw a girl with curly blond hair and green eyes, and her skin appeared to be a bit green too. She was wearing an odd dress; the top was brown with purple borders and a pink sash, and the bottom was blue, purple and black with criss-crossed red strings hanging on the bottom edge. She had a pink scarf tied around her neck and pink puffy arm socks.

So this was the bridge princess, right? What an odd creature..

Then I saw a girl with brown eyes, blonde hair tied up in a bun with a ribbon. She wore a black and brown dress that was poofy under the waist. It had a yellow ribbon tied around her lower body.

The spider, maybe? She was also dressed oddly.

Then a girl that was... In a bucket? Oh my gosh, the people down here are so weird.

They spotted me and looked confused...

"Um, excuse me who are you all?", I asked.

The green-eyed girl stepped forward.

"We should be asking you the same question. I'm Parsee Mizuhashi, the one in brown is Yamame, and the one within the bucket is Kisume.", she said.

"Oh, I see... Well, i'm Flandre Scarlet. If you don't mind, i'd like to cross this bridge and visit the Hell of Blazing Fire.", I said.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that.", Parsee said.

Sigh, looks like I'm going to have to get my hands dirty.

"That's too bad...Well, i'm sorry but i'm going to have to do this by force, then.", I said.

I opened my bag, and grabbed my purple grimoire, still in it's miniature form.

I didn't get time to open it, when Yamame stepped forward, and threw her hands out. Webs trailed from them, and wrapped my arms to my chest, and bound the rest of me.

"Hah, how do you like that? You don't stand a chance.", she laughed.

"On the contrary, I can very well defend myself, but this is impressive... Still though, it's a letdown.", I said.

The grimoire, though bound to me, freed itself from the web and floated near my eyes.

I thought of fire, and the most amazing thing happened. It lit itself on fire.

Well, this was new.

"Hahaha, what a joke.", Kisume laughed.

But it wasn't burned...When the flames cleared, the book was red with a flame symbol on the front.

It flipped open to the first page, and sure enough, I saw my notes and spells.

Hmmm... What if...

I thought of water, and the grimoire became enveloped in water, and when it cleared, the grimoire was blue with a water symbol on the front...

This was very interesting... But no time to research it now.

The grimoire quickly picked up my command, and turned into the fire side again.

I lit the webbing on fire, careful not to burn myself in the process. I contained the fire's energy without burning me, just the web.

Then, I reverted the grimoire to it's true size, and selected a spell... Even though I didn't need my grimoire to take care of these fools, I wanted to take it out for a test spin.

"M-m-m-my webbing", the spider stammered.

"Don't worry, I've got this.", Kisume said. She floated up, then released a flurry of blue danmaku from her hand.

"Turn to fire", I said. The danmaku stopped, burst into flames, and headed back to Kisume.

The burning danmaku surrounded her, the exploded in a explosion of fire.

The impact sent her flying to the ground... And she was still in her bucket.

"That all you got? Come on, let's see some hellfire", I taunted.

She rolled around on the ground, still in her bucket, then hopped up, and righted herself in mid air.

How is it possible to hop, and your bucket is on it's side?

She screamed, and threw out her hand. Blue flames spew forth, and headed towards me.

I quickly tapped into their energy signature, and they surrounded me in a circle.

"Hmmm...These flames are very weak... A more proper person should wield them... Nah, regular flames are good enough", I said.

I canceled the flames, then teleported over to Kisume, grabbed her head, and red lightning came from my hand.

Kisume flew into a wall of rock, and landed on the ground, unconscious.

Yes, I didn't want to kill her, but she will be out for a good while.

Then, I faced the bridge princess.

"So, will you let me pass? Or do you want to end up like them?", I said.

She pulled out a card.

"Tongue Cut Sparrow, Large Box and Small Box", she shouted.

Another Parsee appeared.

They both disappeared and reappeard.

One started shooting out large green danmaku, and the other shot small danmaku.

I dodged them easily.

Which one was the real one? Oh what a bother.

I thought of nature, and my grimoire sprouted flowers, and when the petals fell, my grimorie was green, with a flower on the front.

Where is it... Where is it... Oh!

The pages stopped flipping, and I found what I was looking for.

"If a dryad crosses into a new season, does her power wither for a moment?"

The danmaku stopped, and I looked up.

There was only one Parsee, and her hands were tied by a vine with thorns on it.

"If a dryad goes astray, does mother Gaia abandon her?"

A huge vine with thorns sprouted from the ground, and twisted around Parsee.

She screamed as the vines encircled her, and dug into her skin.

"The dryad's fury is the fury of nature itself"

A green magic circle appeared underneath me, and a second vine encircled Parsee.

"The snares of the maidens of nature encircle the soul, and leave you breathless.", I finished.

A third vine, bigger than the rest, encircled the first and second, leaving Parsee in a cocoon of 3 vines.

"Bloody Rose", I finished.

Roses sprouted on the vines, and glowed red. I quickly created a portal to the palace of the Hell of Blazing Fire.

...

And somewhere near the bridge that led to the underworld, an explosion happened.


	10. Hell Of Blazing Fire part 2:Meet & Greet

After exiting the portal, I found myself on a cliff. This cliff was not that tall, but I had a good view.

I looked out to see a pillar of massive rock in the form of a mansion.

The mansion had windows, a door, and that's all I could see.

Making my way towards it, I found that the surrounding area had grass in it.

The underworld with grass? How weird.

Shouldn't there be fire?

On the right side of the mansion, there was a garden.

Not wasting anymore time, I made my way towards the mansion.

I came to the door... Just a plain door, nothing special...And knocked on it.

No one answered.

I tried again and again, but no one answered.

Pushing my hand against the door, I found it was unlocked.

Coming into the mansion, I found myself looking at a room with plenty of space, and a stairway.

The floor had black and red tiles on them.

On the left side, there was a doorway with no door, and the right side was the same.

I walked a few paces forward then stopped.

Where was everyone? There had to be someone here.

"Hello? Anybody?"

Then a voice behind me answered.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

I turned around and there stood a maiden with a black dress on with white lace, with mini-hearts attached to the dress as buttons.(Author's Note: Yes, I know this isn't Satori's usual attire, but I saw a picture of her with a dress on like this and I loved it)

She had a headband on with a heart on it.

And over her heart lay a red eyeball with strings coming from it and connected to the buttons and headband.

"Um, yes, my name is-"

"Flandre Scarlet, I know. I also know what business you have here. I am Satori Komeiji.", She said.

I smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you. Now if I could-", I started, but was cut off.

"Yes of course. Koishi, Utsuho, Rin, come here, please.", She shouted.

A moment later, a girl with black ears, two tails, and two braided short ponytails on her head, came out from the room on the left.

Another girl with black wings and a cape followed her. On her right arm she had some weird mechanism. It looked like some kind of third arm with weird markings all over it.

Following her, a girl with a green skirt emerged from the room as well. She had a dark blue third eye over her heart, but hers was closed... Interesting.

"The cat is Rin, the crow is Utsuho, and the one with the green skirt is Koishi.", she said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Flandre Scarlet. I am from the surface, and live at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I have come here because... Well, because I was bored and I wanted to meet you all. So, if you could all introduce yourselves, and tell me a bit about yourselves, I would really appreciate it.", I said.

The crow and cat stepped forward at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

Did I miss something?

"You go ahead, Rin-chan", Utsuho said.

"Thanks Okuu-chan", Rin said.

Wait I thought her name was Utsuho...?

Whatever.

"Hi, my name is Rin, i'm a cat, and I am responsible for carting away corpses", she said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well, day to day, I travel to various fields and lands to cart away corpses of people that have died. But I have to be careful and have to handle the bodies with great care, so I don't upset the person's spirit. But i'm very good at that, so it's no problem, and the spirits really like me", she said, smiling.

"What a responsibility... Alright, thank you for sharing", I said.

"Oh! my turn! my turn!", the crow shouted.

Before I could even say anything, she stepped forward and grabbed my hands, shaking them violently.

"Hiya! my name is Utsuho, but you can call me Okuu-chan, if you want. ", she said, smiling like an idiot.

"I can manipulate nuclear fusion. That's what this is for", she said, letting go of my hands and tapping the third arm.

"Um, amazing. This power can't be naturally endowed, can it?", I asked.

"I don't know. A goddess named Kanako gave it to me. I use my nuclear fusion to regulate the flames of this place", she said.

"Oh, that explains it. Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome", she said.

Then she went over to the girl with the closed third eye, and slapped her on her back.

"Alright, Koishi-chan, you're up!", Utsuho shouted.

The girl stumbled, almost falling.

"Y-Yes, thanks Utsuho", she said, rubbing her back, then faced me.

"Hello, my name is Koishi Komeiji. I travel from place to place, and hardly ever come here, but you came on a good day", she said, smiling.

"Yes... But one question. Why is your third eye closed, but your sister's is open? Did you get in an accident?", I asked.

Koishi frowned, and got a sad expression on her face.

Satori came over and placed her hand on Koishi's shoulder.

"Koishi? do you really want to?-", she said, then stopped.

"Oh, alright, very well", she said, then stepped aside.

Um... Did I miss something? Oh right, mind reading powers.

"You see, because Satori can read the thoughts of people's hearts, people tend to say a lot of negative things abot her. They dislike her, and stay away from her. All she has is us. I wanted to avoid that kind of life, so... I sealed my third eye... But it backfired, and now I have the ability to manipulate people's subconscious", she said, then sighed.

"Oh, I'm very sorry", I said.

"It's okay, you didn't know", she said, smiling.

I looked around examining each one of them. Each of them were unique in their own special way...

I liked this lot. I think we'll ge along just fine.

"So, tell us about yourself, Flandre. What's your history?", Utsuho asked.

I was a bit hesitant... But hey, what the heck?

"Well, I wasn't always the calm and collected vampire-", I started

"Nya? Your a vampire?", Rin asked, bewildered.

I opened my mouth, and my fangs elongated, and my nails extended.

They all(except Satori, because she already knew)gasped, and crowded around me.

I shortened my fangs, and retracted my nails, after they poked and prodded at them.

"Wait, then where are your wings? Those things on your back can't be them", Koishi said.

"Actually, no they're artificial. I made them myself. I... Um... I was born without wings", I lied.

Satori gave me a blank stare, and I knew then that she knew the truth.

"Woah, tough. What are these jewels?", Utsuho asked, poking at the philosopher's stones.

"Those are philosopher's stones. They're stones made up of high amounts of magical energy", I explained.

"Wow, amazing", Utsuho said in wonder.

"So, as I was saying, I wasn't always the calm and collected vampire you see before you. I was once so insane, the only thing I could think about was killing. People called me the 'dirty little secret of the Scarlet Devil Mansion'... But one day, something clicked, and I began... Curing myself, I guess you could say. I started researching more, and getting in-depth into magic. I just created my own 2 grimoires. So, yeah, that's me in a nutshell", I said, laughing.

Koishi stared at me mysteriously... Was something wrong?

Satori cleared her throat.

"Well, it was a pleasure having you Flandre. Would you like to stay for dinner?", she asked.

Well... The Scarlet Devil Mansion wasn't going anywhere... So...

I opened my mouth to answer...

"Excellent, we will enjoy having you", Satori answered.

()()()()()()()()()()

So, everything is nice between Flandre and Koishi... But, tune in for the next chapter, and see if Koishi doesn't have something in common with Flan-chan...Or at least something Flan used to have...Dang it! I gave myself away!

Flandre: Idiot! You ruined the whole thing!

Tide:...I'm sorry

Flandre: Sorry doesn't cut it!

Flandre: *sigh* no, I shall handle this like a new reborn vampire

*Flandre's eyes glow red, and her surroundings turn black*

Tide: What...?

Flandre:Have you ever heard of the game "Kagome Kagome"?

Tide:No...No...Please, anything but that!

**()()()()()()()()**

Did you guys like that little scene I just did?


	11. Insanity vs Insanity?

Hello everyone.

Okay, the only reason I'm making this chapter is because I just got my new glasses today, and I can see perfectly, so I'm very happy... Otherwise, I'd just wait until Sunday...

Flandre-Shama: Well, you're not a very good author. I mean, you've got to be a bit more considerate of your viewers and-

Me: No offense, flandre-shama, but no one cares... I mean, seriously.

Flandre-Shama: *stares at me, then pulls out "four of a kind"*

Me: No, please, im sorry!

Flandre-Shama:... Four times the insanity... *face warps into insanity killing face*

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I spent three days in the hell of blazing fire, and it was quite the experience.

I played with Orin and Okuu-chan. I didn't know nuclear fusion could be used in that way... Well I sure do like it.

Orin-chan let me see deceased spirits in the form on little blue wisps.

She told me the first time she carted away a corpse, she did it wrong, and a thousand spirits unleashed hellfire on her. Haha, what an experience.

I ate food in the dining hall. Well, it's not really a dining hall. It a big room, and a long table, but nobody else eats there besides Orin, Okuu, Satori, and Koishi. So it's a bit of a waste.

The food is delicious.

One day, we had ebi chilli, and it was some of the best tasting ebi chilli I ever had... Even though it was my first time having some, but that's not important.

The garden was beautiful too. You wouldn't expect to see a garden in the Underworld, but hey, you're looking at a former vampire who used to think life was a toy... So I guess anything is possible.

At night, I would go to sleep in a bed that reminded me of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The room was large, and the bed was queen sized, and elegantly decorated. The theme was flowers

Everything was going great right, right... Until that night...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was sleeping in bed until I had a very strange dream.

I was standing in a wheat field, and Koishi was a couple of feet in front of me.

She was dressed in a white one peice dress, and see through.

Her breasts were okay. Not too small and not too big, but somewhere in between.

It figures that girls with third eyes over their hearts would have a good breast size.

But enough of that.

"Um... Mind telling me what we're doing here?", I asked.

Haha, mind... You see how I did that?

"I'm manipulating your subconscious, and planting myself in it to convery a very important message.", she said.

"Well... Convey away.", I said.

"You said you used to be insane, right?", she asked.

"Yes, I did", I replied.

"Well, I am insane. I can sense your insanity deep within your subconscious. It's waiting to take over your mind.", She said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let it. I'm taking my power back. I'm not that insane little girl I used to be. I have a life now, I have goals, and I'm not about to let insanity ruin those goals.", I said, determination deep within my voice.

"Aww, that's no fun. But, the real reason I came here is to make an offer to you. Let's see whose insanity is stronger. Mine or yours. I challenge you to a duel. Meet me in the garden with your answer... I'll be waiting.", She said, then, everything was black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I came to the garden, and true to her word, Koishi was there, waiting.

"Well, I didn't think you would come. So then, what now?", she asked.

"Now, you get a taste of just how insane I really am", I answered.

Letting a little insanity leak into my powers, I summoned a thoughtform.

But something was different.

The thoughtform's aura was sizzling red with crackles of electric red energy surrounding it.

The insanity must be more powerful than I thought. I should have experimented with this earlier, just to see what would happen.

Wasting no time, I leapt on my thoughtform, but when I did, my feet felt like they were on fire.

Cringing, I fell off of it, and cradled my feet.

What's wrong? too much insanity?

I got to my feet, but Koishi was already in front of me.

"Too slow", she said, then punched me in my stomach, sending my flying into a nearby rock wall.

I quickly recovered, and summoned my thoughtform, this time ready for the energy.

I leapt atop it, and it rose into the sky... Er, I mean air, since there was no sky, just a rock ceiling.

Growing my claws, the thoughtform headed towards Koishi.

We met each other, and started swinging.

It was a battle of claws and fists.

Flying backwards, the thoughtform opened it's mouth, and a beam shot out.

Koishi dodged it, and sent out a wave of blue energy in the form of wind.

"That won't do!", I shouted.

I summoned a green magic circle, red energy crackled around it, making it stronger.

"Fury of Nature!", I shouted. A green beam shot out, and Koishi flew upward.

"Oh, close, close, very close", she said.

But what she didn't notice was where the beam had landed, vines sprung up, encircling her.

"Give it up, I've won", I shouted.

Koishi's head shot up, insanity imprinted on it.

"Not yet", she hissed.

Then, I flet the insanity tearing at my mind from my subconscious.

I grabbed my head, trying to make the pain stop.

_"I won't lose... Won't lose... CAN'T LOSE!", _I shouted mentally.

I quickly pulled up a mental energy grid of Koishi's energy pattern.

Her's was a comoflage. While she had a normal energy signature, it was that signature that kept her insanity energy from leaking out, until she herself commanded it to. And that's where her subconscious manipulation came in. It was her ability to manipulate subconscious that let her normal energy shield and control the insanity within her mind.

Truly a spectacular power.

Then, I tried to get ahold of it.

I was able to break the first layer, but the insanity was what got me.

While trying to crack her energy, I didn't notice that she had broken out of the vines.

Then, her insanity latched onto mine, and it was like a mental tug of war.

Her insanity tried to pull mine into my current state of mind, turning me over to the "dark side".

But I wouldn't lose.

"Hahaha! see, Flandre, insanity is fun! no need to get paranoid, just give in.", She shouted.

Then, I snapped.

"Never!", I yelled.

Breaking free of her insanity game, I quickly thought up a spell.

"Zwelph, fy, sotenko, osvenetpro, quolafine, horikos, ES MIKOS FALOSHI!", I said, completing the spell.

Blue magic circles surrounded us, and water sprouted forth, covering the area.

Koishi began drowning insantly. But the fun had only begun.

A bigger magic circle appeared in front of me, and a shark came out of it and headed toward Koishi.

Once it got to her, it big her middle, swam out of the water bubble, and crashed to the ground.

The bubble popped, and water poured from it. Luckily, it was only little droplets.

I floated down, and Koishi lay there, the shark gone, and her stomach ripped open.

"Don't worry, the shark's teeth are laced with regenerative energy... You'll be healed in a few minutes.", I said.

She began laughing and laughing, the blood thick in her mouth.

"Wow, Flandre, maybe my insanity wasn't enough", she said.

"No, I don't draw my power from insanity. I draw it from my determination and skill that I have practiced. That's what true power is all about", I said.

Someone began clapping.

I turned around, and Satori was at the back door that led to the garden.

"Well, that was quite a show... Good job, you two.", she said, coming over to us.

"I apologize for any problems I may have caused", I said.

"No need, Koishi brought this on herself, and I have a feeling you just showed her how powerful you really are", she said, smiling.

"Really? Well, I am Flandre Scarlet after all, so greatness is to be expected.", I said, proudly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, how was it?

And when koishi said "no need to be paranoid", do you see what I did there?

Danmaku Paranoia? "no need to be paranoid"?

Huh? get it?


	12. Mindful of Insanity

After staying another day at the Hell of Blazing... You know what?

We're just going to call it "Hell", alright?

Good, short and sweet... Now where was I?

Ah yes!

So, after staying another day in hell, I decided to interview Satori-chan on her powers, and that eye of her's.

She was in the garden tending to the flowers. Koishi took her leave after our battle, so I guess it was up to Satorin to tend to them, since Okuu-chan and Orin-chan(A/N: Yes, I know I got Orin's name wrong the first time Flandre entered Hell, and I'm terribly sorry.) were off collecting corpses.

She was sitting by the flowers. Her dress theme today was pink and black. Her dress and pants featured pink and black squares, arranged like a checkerboard. Her shoes were also pink and black checkered, small hearts lining the side of them. Her third eye reasted above her heart, staring into nothing.

"Hello, Flandre, what can I do for you?", she said, after noticing me.

"Don't you already know that?", I said, smiling.

She smiled and laughed, getting the joke, then patted the ground in front of her.

I sat down, and reached for my bag... My bag... What the scarlet devil?

I looked down, and my bag was not with me. I mentally scoffed at myself. How is it possible to think that my bag is with me if it isn't slung over my middle? I'm so stupid.

Searching for my bag's aura, I reached out with my mind, and tugged the bag along a mental cord, reaching from me to it.

Shortly, my bag came flying out of the back door, coming to a stop shortly beside me.

"Amazing, Flandre. How did you do that?", Satori asked.

"Well, you probably know what was going on in my mind when I did that, but to put it bluntly: everything has an aura. I just reach out with a little energy, and shape it into a cord, and drag the bag to me, so to speak. I can do that to anything, as long as I can control it's aura enough. And a bag doesn't put up much a fight", I said, laughing at my own joke.

Satori giggled. Man, I was on a roll today.

"Fascinating. But enough from me, time for your questions", she said.

"Okay, just a second", I said, reaching into my bag and getting out my grimoire to take down notes.

"Okay, so, tell me a little bit about your powers, beside the obvious", I said.

"Well, not much really to tell... Everything that you think, every sin, every secret, is imprinted in your heart, or mind. I can read those thoughts, and even bend them to my will, meaning I can search your mind and make you remember things that you might not want to remember. I can also see what strong danmaku you have, and use that against you. Just ask Reimu Hakurei", she said, flinching.

"Ah, I see", I said, then glanced at her third eye that rested over her chest... Such an interesting thing. I reached out a hand, then looked at Satori.

"May I?", I asked. She nodded her approval.

I reached out my hand further, and gently grabbed the eye. It was warm, almost like it was a living breathing organism. Fascinating.

"What can you tell me about this?", I asked

"That's my third eye. It occasionally blinks. That's really all there is to it", she said.

I rubbed the strings and Satori giggled.

"Sorry, but I can feel everything that it feels", she said.

"Oh sorry", I said, apologizing.

I sat back, and looked at my grimoire. So far, little notes.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more to tell you", she said, smiling.

"Oh, alright", I said.

"Recently, my powers have been growing. And I am able to tune out the voices of people's hearts. I have also been able to make people's thoughts so strong that they are literally forced to tell the truth, and I don't have to read their mind", she said.

"But you, however, are a special case. Koishi sensed your insanity in your subconscious, because you have pushed it into a completely different world of your mind. This is indeed spectacular", she said.

"Oh, well thank you, but I'm a little disappointed in myself. Koishi souldn't have been able to get ahold of me", I said, scowling.

"Think nothing of it, Koishi is plenty strong. That's how she survives on her own", she said, reassuringly.

"Still though, she did a good number on me. I still have killer headaches since yesterday, when she tried tearing at my insanity... Now, I can't even push it very far back", I said.

Satori fell silent. It looked like she was thinking deeply. Then she got to her feet, and told me to stand up.

"I can help you with that, but I can't remove it completely. That's up to you", she said.

I nodded, and she put her hands at the side of my face, and her third eye blinked once, then it's pupil turned pink, and it began glowing. We floated a few feet into the air, and a magic circle appeared below, on the sides, and above us, completely covering us in a magic circle barrier.

Red energy began flowing in the barrier, and I felt my mind turn to "jelly".

"I intrude upon the mind and break the anchor that binds the insanity", she said, and I felt my insanity unground itself from my mind.

I took this opportunity to try and push it back. But my strength had left me since yesterday, and I didn't have the will.

Suddenly, I felt Satori give me power with her mind. I took this opportunity to push the insanity back... Farther... Farther... Farther... Farther.

There! Apply the locks! Lock the cage! Check!

I sighed, and the barrier disappeared, and we floated to the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Satorin, your a hero", I said, smiling.

"It's no problem... I've been waiting to use that", she said.

At that moment, Okuu and Orin came through the door, Okuu's feathers singed.

Oddly though, both of them were laughing.

"You guys! you won't believe what happened. I went to do some corpse collecting, and Okuu tagged along, but the spirits didn't recognize her, and began burning her with hellfire!", Orin said, laughing histerically.

"Oh goodness. Come now, Okuu, and let's get you cleaned up", Satori said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled to myself. They're just like one big crazy family.


	13. Voloptous Oni

I was finally leaving Hell.

It was fun, and I learned a lot, and saw a lot, but it was my time to go. Satori tried to persuade me to stay longer but, hey, I couldn't spend a lot of time here. I did what I came here to do, and it was time to leave. Besides, the Scarlet Devil Mansion probably missed me.

After a few days, I decided that I didn't want to intrude anymore. So I packed my belongings(which weren't much), and told everyone goodbye.

After having a goodbye dinner, I set out, heading for the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I waved a final goodbye on the hill that I stood on when I first got here... Aaah, so many memories, but I would make more when I would travel to other places.

Creating a portal back to the bridge, I was greeted with the sight of Parsee and someone else sitting there, laughing.

The other person had a horn coming out of her forehead, and a dark blue translucent skirt with red highlights and trim. She had shackles on her wrists and ankles, although not connected. How strange... Shackles? and a horn?

I cleared my throat to make my prescence known. I didn't want to stay here staring like an idiot.

Turning her head, Parsee looked at me, then glared daggers at me. I think I should apologize. After all, I guess she was doing her job. If this was her job.

"Hello, who are you?", the horned-one asked.

"I'm Flandre Scarlet. And you?", I asked back.

"I'm Yuugi Hoshiguma. And if you're here... How did you manage to get by Parsee?", she asked.

Parsee stopped glaring at me to look down at the ground. I felt bad, so I lied.

"She beat me, but I begged her to let me pass. She was merciful enough to let me pass", I said, smiling.

"Really? wow Parsee, you sure are a good bridge guardian!", Yuugi said, slapping Parsee on the back.

Bridge guardian? I had never heard of that before.

"Yes, yes I am", Parsee said, smiling.

These two obliviously had some connection. But what species did Yuugi belong to?

"If you don't mind me asking, Yuugi, what species are you? i've never seen a yokai with chains before", I asked.

"I'm an oni. A creature of tremendous strength and drinking skills. And the chains are just... A long story. And what species are you? you seem human, but those metal things coming from your back can't be normal", she said.

"I'm a vampire. A creature of tremdous strength, speed, and all around greatness. And these are wings... Sort of. See, I was born with natural wings, but... An accident occured and someone tore them off. So, I replaced them with these. And the crystals are philosopher stones. They boose my power. Although, I would be powerful without them", I said, smiling.

"A vampire, eh? strength? speed?", she questioned.

"Yup, you got it", I said, proudly.

"Well, looks like we're two oni's in a sake dish. Nice to meetcha!", she said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Likewise. Although, the introductions have already presented themselves", I said, laughing.

We laughed for a minute.

Then Parsee said something that changed the way I thought of Yuugi.

"Hey Yuugi, show her what you can do with your breasts", she said.

Speaking of which, I had never noticed them. I looked down and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

They. Were. HUGE!

And when I say huge, I mean it. She had to meet triple D standards.

"Well, okay, sure", Yuugi said, shrugging.

And with that, she walked over to the rock wall, and kicked it. It cracked, and a large... Very large peice of rock fell out.

Grabbing it, Yuugi carried it a few feet away from the walls.

Then she stepped back, and crashed her breasts against the rock.

A few seconds later, the rock crumbled completely, reduced to a pile of rubble.

...

I stared, and stared, and strared, not quite believing my eyes. My mind was officially blown.

Now my breasts hurt just looking at it.

"Strongest pair of breasts in Gensokyo", Yuugi said, flexing her muscles.

Yuugi and Parsee began to laugh their heads off.

"Well, thank you for that interesting... Sight. Now it's time for me to go. Until next time...", I trailed off, which slipping through a portal I created below me.

I'll never forget my visit to the Underworld. There were some interesting creatures there, the likes of whic I would probably not find anywhere in Gensokyo.

()()()()()()()()()

I deleted Mystia's Posession, because it wasn't really going anywhere. I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I'm sorry to those who enjoyed it, but I wasn't connecting with it quite well.

Also, this chapter might not be my best work, due to me being a little tired.


	14. A Colorful Greeting that Blows You Away

Okay, sorry i've been gone so long, I was grounded. But now im back :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A bit stunned by Yuugi's actions, I emerged out of my portal to find myself by the large pond in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

How weird, I wanted it to take me to my room... Oh well.

Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way towards the mansion entrance, when I thought of Meiling. I hadn't talked to her since I came out of the basement. I'm sure she would be surprised to see me.

Anticipating her reaction, I walked to the gate, only to find her asleep. Did she always sleep on the job?

I didn't want her to get in trouble with Sakuya, so I decided to wake her up. I could only imagine what Sakuya would do to her if she caught Meiling sleeping.

"Wake up, Meiling, wake up", I said, gently shaking her.

"Yes, i'll take one cup of chinese tea... Rainbow flavor please... Yes, thank you", she mumbled.

(A/N: Get it? Chinese Tea? Rainbow?)

I laughed. She must have thought she was in a resturaunt or something.

Snorting, she awoke, and started rubbing her eyes. Then she saw me, and her jaw dropped.

"Good your awa- Ugh!", I said, then was cut off when I caught a foot to the stomach.

I flew into a tree, then dropped to the ground. Getting up, I saw that Meiling was in a battle stance.

"How did you get out of the basement?", she asked.

"I-", I started, but was cut off by Meiling.

"So, you've come here to kill me. That Sakuya already has it in for me, and now you? i'm not about to let you kill me!", she said then rushed toward me.

She came swinging with punches that were practically invisible. I tried to talk to her and get her to calm down, but before I could, she activated a spell card.

"Colorfull Sign: Colorful Windchime!", she called out. I had never seen her use a spell card, and a part of me was eager to find out what this one did.

She begun spinning, and a whirpool of colors began surrounding her. She came spinning at me fast, but before I could react, I was already being assaulted by punches, and flew into the ground.

Okay, she needs a wakeup call.

Floating into the sky, my grimoire came out of my bag, and floated by my side. Thinking of wind, blue wind currents surrounded my book, and when they cleared up, my grimoire was sky blue, and a tornado was on the front of it.

When the grimoire got through transforming, I looked up and Meiling was flying at me fast. She swung, but I was faster.

I held up my hand, and a gust of light blue wind exploded from my palm, as her fist connected with my hand.

(A/N: I'm using light blue wind because in reality, you can't see wind, so animes make the wind light blue)

I flew backwards, throwing my hand out, and a small tornado headed towards Meiling.

Meiling's fist glowed yellow, and when the tornado was within her striking range, she punched it, and it swirled around her fist, and she launched it back at me.

When it came to me, I canceled it with a thought.

This was going to be difficult. Whatever she was doing, it seemed my attacks would be useless. But I was determined to win this.

Scanning my gimoire, I found a spell that I thought would work. It was designed so I could move at fast speeds, while forming a pentagram, but drawing it in a certain manner so that the pentagram was in proper formation so that it invoked wind.

Complicated, yes, but effective.

So to invoke wind, I would have to fly to the side, downward sideways, upward, downward sideways, then upward sideways, all in that order, while saying the incantations for every line.

Meanwhile, Meiling had landed and activated another spellcard.

"Ultimate Color: Mad Colorful Dance", she called out.

Colors danced arouned her in a tornado around her body, and she flew into the sky.

Then I got angry. Was she trying to say something?

"Oh, so this is a contest now? come! let's see who can create a stronger tornado!", I said.

Flying backwards, I gathered up wind and created my own tornado, then charged towards the gate guard.

We headed towards each other, fists at the ready.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, inside the mansion:

Sakuya had noticed what was happening, and rushed to her mistress, only to find her sitting under the roof of the outside ledge watching the whole thing.

"Mistress, should I break this up?", Sakuya said, bowing.

Remilia shook her head. "No, I want to see exactly what my little sister learned", she replied.

Sakuya bowed, and looked on... She would have a few words with Meiling after this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Our fists met, and colors and wind mixed together around us. We fought for dominance, when finally, an explosion happened.

I flew into the ground, creating a large crater in the ground. I quickly got up and flew back into the sky.

Meiling was waiting for me, bruises showing on her skin. Determination showed in her eyes, and she started launching multi-colored needles at me.

I formed a small ring of wind, then a slightly bigger one around it, then a slightly bigger one around the previous one, and continued the process until I had a whirlpool of multi-ringed wind in front of me.

When the needles met the whirlpool, they got absored in it's current, turning the whole whirpool a multi-ringed, multi-colored... Rainbow thing.

I gathered up all the energy, and released it in the form of a giant multi-colored blast.

It slammed into Meiling, and she went down fast.

I floated down and landed near her. She got back up, wobbly, but just fell flat on her face.

I sighed. "I never intended for it to go down this way, but you wouldn't let me explain", I said, frowning.

She coughed up blood.

"I know that you're here to take my life... Just do it already... But give my regards to that flat-chested maid and tell her that I know that she was jealous that my breasts are better than her's, and that's why she always knife'd me", she said.

By this time, Sakuya had appeared a short while ago behind Meiling, and shadow fell over her face upon hearing what Meiling said.

"Um Meiling-", I said, but was cut off.

"No, i'm not finished. Tell her I know she uses pads, and that she buys extra ones to make it look like hers are biger than mine. Hah, I bet she stacks them on each other. And tell her not to attend my funeral, she might drop some on my grave, and try to cut off my breasts and make Eirin attach them onto her small flat chest. There i'm done", she said.

"Um... First of all, i'm not insane anymore, as you would have known, had you not been yammering away", I said.

"Oh... That does explain a few things. Sorry for this whole predicament, I take full responsibility", she said.

I was beginning to say something, but Sakuya stepped in front of me... This was going to get messy.

"Ms. Flandre, we are happy to have you back after your trip to Hell. Please help yourself to the sweets I have made you. I will clean up here.", she said.

I quickly took my leave. Some welcome home party.

Awww, I never got to use the wind technique... Oh well, another time.


	15. Snake Venom and My Desire

Ok, so I have GOT to do stories on holidays. I would've done one for Thanksgiving, but I was too lazy. But, from now on, when the next holiday(Christmas) comes up, I'm going to give a full explanation on why the characters are celebrating the holiday.

This chapter is going to be about snake magic. This chapter is a bit random, but it will lead into another chapter.

By the way, this chapter is based off of both real and fake information. I have no idea how to extract poison, or whatever, all I did was search up which kinds there were.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Turning the next page of the book I was reading, I jotted down a few notes in my grimoire.

The book was called "_Hiss: An In-Depth Explanation On Snake Magic"_. Patchy had given me this book as a welcome home present. And I could read it for a whole month before I had to return it, so how lucky was I? Very.

This book was very informal. It included everything a snake magus needed to know in order to do snake magic. Every bone a snake had, where it's venom glands were, specific kinds, scale luster and shine, feeding habits,etc. It also listed some popular snake hymns from a human continent named 'India'. Apparently the people from this continent worshipped a deity named Nagini.

This 'Nagini' was a deity of snakes. The book also spoke of spirits called Nagas, the spirits of snakes that were half snake and half man. Female nagas were called nagi or nagini. I see where the name of this deity comes from now.

It also stated facts about a human ritual known as 'snake charming'. Apparently, snake charming is the practice of pretending to hypnotize a snake by playing a musical instrument. The thing that shocked me is the fact that humans would remove the snake's fangs before the ritual was even performed. This got my blood boiling.

How would they like it if someone ripped all their teeth out in order to use them for profit on the filthy pathways of their land? but I could do nothing about it.

I turned the page, and a new chapter started. This chapter was all about snake magic, and how snake magus used it. This is what I had been waiting for.

The first segment was about snake venom and how to use it. It listed hemotoxic and neurotoxic venom, what they were, and what they caused. It also said that many snakes incorporated both venom in their bites.

"_When snake magus wishes to extract venom from a bite, they first determine what venom is predominant. This is determined by finding out what species the snake is. When a snake magus identifies the snake, they find out which venom is predominant in the snake. This plays an important part in the process of extracting the venom. For example, if hemotoxic venom requires that the person be given an infusion of dock leaves and rosemary, in the form of a liquid, if the poison has been in their system over five minutes. Neurotoxic venom requires that the person be given a cloves and garlic tea, if the poison has been in their system over 3 minutes. Although, snake magus don't often extract poison if a person is bitten._

_Snake magus also work with poison all the time. They keep vials of poison in their home to work with, and even carry a few snall vials with them at all times. This is for emergencies only, such as if they are ambushed, or have to do battle with someone. Snake magus also use venom to call out to specific snakes. If a snake magus wants to attract a specific species of snake that they have collected venom from, they take the venom and sprinkle it on the ground. The magus then meditates, all the while mentally calling out to the snake. When the snake comes, the magus carried out whatever they wish to do. If they are extracting venom, they magus must wait another month before refilling their vial of venom._

_Snake magus also have another way of using venom that is somewhat like combat. The magus sabotages the enemy with a dose of poison. This is done by sneaking some venom into the enemy's drink, rubbing it on their food,etc. Afterwards, the magus cleans their hands, to avoid getting some on their own belonging. T-"._

I closed the book and sat it down on my desk. So, snake poison, huh? snake magus... Hmmm.

Gensokyo was a vast land, and there had to be one around here, I just knew it. Gensokyo has just about every species of yokai and witches in it's land.

And if I could get some poison. If I could just get some for a little while...

Then I could feel what it's like to be an only child.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wow, that's hardcore.

Flandre:Well, I could get a few notes down for snake magic also.

Me:That would be nice.

So guys, should I add snakes to Flandre's grimoire? Or is she already too powerful?


	16. Enter: A New Leviateinn

I'm feeling greatly inspired after the newest episode of "Horizon In the Middle of Nowhere". Seeing Kimi's attacks just got me to thinking, and im super excited for this chapter.

This chapter will introduce a new side of Leviateinn(I really hope I'm speelling this right. I can never get the name right)

This chapter will be all fighting. Snakes. Fighting snakes.

So, let's get on with it.

Flandre-shama:Quite. I'm eager to tell my story.

()()()()()()()()()FLAN-CHAN!()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was up and ready to go hunt a snake magus. I looked in my closet to find what I was wearing today, and quickly decided what I was wearing. Assuming I was going to be fighting today, I chose some battle-ready clothes.

I chose a red shirt with a belt underneath my breast area(this decreases the chances of the enemy pulling on my clothes). Then, I chose a black skirt with red bats at the bottom. I put on black knee high stockings and a pair of red shoes. My hair had pigtails on both sides of my head.

Picking up my grimoires, I headed to the entrance of the mansion. As usual, the mansion was slightly buzzing with fairy activity. Arriving at the door, I pushed it open and walked outside.

Walking out towards the forest of magic, I found Hong Meiling asleep at the gate, once again. I sighed and tapped her on the shoulder, hoping she would awake. She jumped, but didn't open her eyes. I shrugged and ascended into the sky to find my snake magus.

Realizing that I had no clue where to go, I alighted near the lake to meditate. Sensing particular energies is difficult with strong energies nearby, such as my sister's. Pushing her energy signature out of the way, I continued to search for the magi's. A couple of minutes, and I found it.

Well, well, we had one powerful magus on our hands. I expected to sense a very weak magus, but this one was up to Sakuya's standards. This was going to be a great experience. And I sensed other great energies surrounding the magus. Probably guards or something.

The magi was near the base of Youkai Mountain, but a few miles from there. Ascending to the sky once more, I headed that way, expecting to see many things.

Nearing the Youkai Mountain, I homed in on the magus's energy once more, and steered... Er, flew off course a tiny bit.

Coming to some woods, I alighted on the ground, and surveyed my surroundings. Checking the magus's signature, I sensed nothing now.

What? impossible. I just sensed it a minute ago. Maybe if I try again...

Nothing. They must have cloacked their energy with a spell or something when they sensed I was near. Dammit, now I would have to-

Hissss!

I jumped to my right just in time to catch something large out of the corner of my eye fly towards me.

Turning around, I saw multiple serpents crawling toward me. And these weren't regular, either. These were bigger than the regular snakes I had read about. Their scales, I could see, were sharper, and you could practically feel the poison dripping off them.

"_Trespasser! you have no business here. Leave now, or suffer the results of your foolish choice"_

So, these snakes also used telepathy. Definently not your everyday serpent.

_"I wish to speak with your master. Take me to her, if you please", I thought._

The snakes coiled their bodies together, and bared their fangs.

_"Lady Midori does not wish to speak with anyone today. We would know. Leave now, this is your final warning", _one snake thought.

_"Would you be content to fight me?", _I said, baring my claws.

The snakes rose up on their tails and swayed back and forth.

_"We're not scared of you, little vampire. We can sense many things, and you are like glass to us. We see right through you. Will you be content to let your body of glass shatter?", _the snakes thought in unison.

I did a curtsy, and my regular grimoire fell from my dress, already bright with the power of light flowing through it.

Pretty neat, right? I learned it from Patchouli. It's called item teleportation. But enough of that.

Grabbing my grimoire, I flipped it open, and rays of light blasted forth.

The snakes dodged it in a flash. I underestimated them. They were fast, and that would be a problem.

Coating my palms with light energy, my own speed kicked in. I flew forward, and hit one snake with the light. It was knocked back, but it instantly recovered.

Throwing more light orbs, I let some light energy tricle invisibly down my legs and into the ground, to be used later.

One snake flew forward to attack me, and I knocked it aside. Then, the snakes all flew at me at once. I twirled around, and a cyclone of light surrounded me.

When I stopped spinning, the cyclone disappeared and the snakes were flipped over. They quickly recovered, and hissed at me. Man, these things just didn't give up. But the next move would finish them.

Flying into the air, upside down, my grimoire flipped open.

"_Fool! you won't have time to prepare a spell", _a snake thought, then tried to launch itself into the sky, but quickly noticed that it was tethered to the ground, courtesy of the light energy from earlier.

A small magic square appeared in front of my palm, and rings of ancient symbols appeared in front of it.

"Hikari Auspuff", I said, using the german work for exhaust, and the japanese word for light, combining the two languages to produce an explosion of light energy to hurtle towards the ground.

I thought I saw something dark at the edge of my vision, but I dismissed the thought.

The explosion knocked dust up, and I was temporarily blinded. I had won this battle, and when the dust cleared...

_HISSSSS..._

I was knocked to the ground by something that hit me in the back of my head. I looked up, and long scaly bodies were arched over me, and came down on my back to pin me to the ground.

But how? I had killed them with...

No...

The dust cleared, and skins of the snakes were scattered across the ground.

"But, even if you shed your skin, the explosion had a great range... How?", I asked. A snake landed in front of me, wings protruding from it's back.

"_We shed our skins and took to the sky, using shadow speed",_ the snake thought.

It then opened it's mouth, and a sword appeared out of the depths of the serpent's mouth. I gasped, and tried to call upon the power of light. My body glowed yellow for a minute, then dimmed. I looked up, and the snakes who were binding me had a dark aura, and this aura, it seemed was neutralizing my light power.

"_No, this can't be the end... I didn't even get to kill Remilia for her crimes... She must pay... I need... More power!", _I thought, then a miracle happened.

Just as the snake launched itself at me, Leviateinn appeared in front of me and a shield of red energy appeared in front of it. The snake hit it, and was knocked backward.

Red energy covered Leviateinn and when it cleared, a girl with a red vest on, with a belt underneath it, just like mine, was in front of me. Her hair was a light red, and tied into a ponytail. She had on long red pants with the letter L on both pant legs. Her shoes were knee high red boots.

She turned to me and sneered. Was this... Leviateinn?

"I expect my owner to have more power than this. Oh well, I suppose a little help wouldn't hurt.", the girl said, then she touched her hand to my forehead, and I felt power building up inside me.

The jewels on my wings glowed, and red energy started bursting from them. The energy circled around the snakes binding me, and the snakes began to sizzle. They hissed in pain, and slithered off me.

I quickly jumped to my feet and looked at the girl who was... Leviateinn? I was confused.

"Um... Are you...?", I said, but I didn't get to finish before a snake flew past me.

"Battle now, talk later", she said, and flew forward. Okay...

Looking for my grimoire, I found it lying on the ground a few feet away. I ran to get it, but a snake coiled itself around the grimoire, and hissed at me. I stared blankly at it, then snapped my fingers. A flash of light surrounded the snake, and when it cleared, there was only smoke on the ground.

Picking up my grimoire, I looked around to see all the snakes dead except for the one with wings. I'm pretty sure this is the same one that talked to me all through the battle.

The girl who was supposedly Leviateinn had a dark red orb in her hand, and was facing off against the snake with it.

The snaked batted it with it's wings and tail, but the orb didn't break at all. The girl sat back and watched, all the while chanting something. The snake landed on the ground, and the girl's eyes widened.

"Mezh nor essey!", she shouted, and a magic square appeared on the ground. The square glowed and produced a dome-like energy field around it and the snake. An explosion happened on the inside of it, and the dome and magic square disappeared. When the dust from the explosion cleared, the snake lay motionless on the ground, dead.

I approached the girl as she put the orb back in a pouch located on the side of her pants. When she saw me, she smiled and put out her hand.

"You may know me as Leviateinn, but I would like to be called Kohaku", she said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry this took so long, I was grounded.

So, do you like the new side of Leviateinn? and am I spelling the word right?


	17. Snake Venom and a Realization

I know im a little late, but Merry Christmas

()()()())()SCARLET FEVER()()()())()()()()

I walked with Laevateinn, or rather Kohaku, to the place where the house of the snake magus was located.

I couldn't detect it, but Kohaku could. Impressive.

"So tell me... Are you Laevateinn? or was that just an illusion?", I asked her.

"I am Laevateinn, and Laevateinn is me. This may sound confusing, so i'll put it in simpler terms. This is my natural form, but Laevateinn is my weapon form. I am from a race of half weapons called Yulcers", she said.

"Oh, now I see", I said. I glanced at her side where the case to her orb was located.

"What was that orb you were using?", I asked her. She touched her case, and it sprung open. The red orb floated by her head.

"This is basically an egg, although it looks like an orb. I think the proper name for the magic I use is summoning. I summon certain types of monsters from different dimensions. They come in the forms of eggs. I can't use them directly until I have established a proper bond with them, then they burst out of the egg. As for now, what you saw me do is all I can do. Also, they don't break, and if they do sustain injury, the monsters themselves don't get hurt", she said, gently caressing the orb.

"Oh. How many have you hatched?", I asked. She puffed out her chest and held up three fingers.

"Just three?", I asked.

"Hey, three is pretty good, considering these things have absolutely no tolerance for anything outside of their realm", she said.

"Oh, sorry. What kind are they?", I said.

"One is a weapon monster from the realm of Reyquor, another is an undine from a water realm, and the last one is more of a beast monster. It's kind of like the human salamander, except it has mouths over it's body that spit poison. It's from the realm of poison, Xalder. When I change into my weapon form, the eggs are transported to my home.", she said.

"Wow, what an arsenal. Where have you been all this time?", I asked.

"I've been in my own world, taking care of things. I only chose to come out this time because you were in imminent danger. I'm going to stay with you because my own world is getting boring", she said.

By this time, we had reached where the woods began. Standing there, was a girl dressed in light blue clothing. She wore a thin strip of clothing on her breasts, barely holding them together, and pants that barely reached her knees. Her shoes were light blue with snake patterns on them. I assume since she was a snake magus, that was just patterns, and not real snake skin. She had a snake wrapped around her neck, wings coming from it's back.

We stopped and looked at her. Kohaku looked at me, and I looked at her.

"Are you lady Midori?", I asked. The snake magus began walking towards us, her breasts bouncing with every step.

When she was within a few inches of us, she stopped and bowed.

"Indeed I am. It is a pleasure to meet you", she said, then pointed to her snake.

"And this is my guardian snake Attor", she said. The snake bowed... Or, rather, dipped it's head.

"I am Flandre, and this is my friend Kohaku. It is a pleasure to meet you as well", I said, both of us bowing.

"So, tell me, what have you come seeking me for?", she said.

"I have come to ask you for a small amount of snake venom, enough to kill someone", I said.

She turned towards her snake and stared at it for a moment. Then she turned to us and smiled.

"Very well. Right this way", she said, turning and walking towards the woods.

"You did a good number on my snakes. You're quite powerful", she said.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I really needed to ask you for the venom", I said.

"That's alright. At the time, I was sulking, and didn't want to be bothered. But now i'm in a better mood, thankfully", she said, smiling again.

"That's good. Do you have any friends in Gensokyo?", I asked. You couldn't be friendless in Gensokyo.

"Well, I like to go up to Youkai Mountain and talk to a misfortune god named Hina Kagiyama", she said, pointing towards the mountain.

"Wait, Yokai Mountain has gods on it?", I asked, bewildered.

"Well yes. You should visit it sometime, it's a wonderful place", she said.

We had walked deeper into the woods, and by this time, a house came into view. It was a typical house, the same as any other in Gensokyo, except it had statues of snakes by the steps.

Midori opened the door, and we walked into the house.

Looking around, I was surprised to see an ordinary house. Midori led us through another door, and I saw a large organized room. It had cabinets on the walls, and bookshelves on the floor against the wall.

Midori went over to one of the cabinets, opened it, and got out a small vial of clear liquid. I assumed this was the poison I came searching for.

"Here you are, a vial of snake poison, fresh from the snake's fangs", she said, giggling.

"So this is snake poison", I said, holding it up and observing it.

"Yes. And if theres anything else you want relating to snake magic, feel free to ask me", she said.

"Thank you, and we will. We'll be taking our leave now", I said.

"Goodbye, and feel free to come visit me whenever you like", she said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alighting by the lake, I tucked the vial of snake venom into my pocket, and began walking towards the mansion. I told Kohaku what I was going to do with the poison, why I was going to do it, and what would happen afterwards.

"How exactly are you going to trick your sister into drinking that?", Kohaku asked me.

"Simple. I'll mix it into that blasted disgusting tea that she drinks, and nature will do the rest", I said, my plan already thought out and perfect down to the last detail.

Kohaku nodded, and we arrived at the gate. Meiling had a knife in her head, but was still sleeping.

"Kohaku, can you wait by the lake for me? I don't want anyone asking questions and wasting my time", I said. Kohaku nodded and walked off.

I walked to the mansion door and opened it. Walking in, I quickly made my way towards the kitchen. Sakuya was there stirring something in a pot. The tea. Now was my chance.

"Sakuyaaaa! I have something special for my dear sister Remilia", I said, cheerfully. Sakuya looked at me, a look of surprise on her face.

"Ms. Flandre! I thought...Er... Um...", she stammered.

"I've gotten over that silly folly, and have come to accept my sister. Imperfections and all. As an apology gift, I have some special tea sweetner from the human world. And don't bother delivering it to her, i'll do that for you", I said. Remilia was no fool. She had Sakuya taste her tea beforehand, so that if anyone tried to poison her, they would get Sakuya first.

"Thank you, I am sure mistress will be happy", she said, then walked off.

I poured the vial of poison into the tea, then mixed it into the liquid well. Once everything was prepared down to the last detail, I poured the liquid into a tea cup, placed the tea cup on a plate, and walked to where Remilia usually was.

I walked in, and when Remilia caught sight of me, she raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"This is an apology gift, my dearest sister", I said, giving her the tea.

She nodded, and began drinking it. Her eyes went wild, and she dropped the tea, caughing and grabbing at her throat. After a while, she fell to the floor, and was silent.

"_YES! I DID IT!",_ I thought.

I began laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

I would run this mansion now, it would be under my order. My sister had finally gotten what she deserved.

"... Wow, snake venom tastes bitter", a voice behind me said.

I froze. I looked at the ground, and Remilia was not there.

How? what happened? the... Venom...

"It's amazing how us vampires are immune to all sickness, and all poisons and venom created by animals... And humans", that same voice said.

I turned, and Remilia was standing in the doorway, smirking.

Standing there, I was paralyzed with realization. Then I got angry.

I screamed, and pushed pass Remilia, and ran to Patchouli.

When I got to her, she looked at me, bewildered, and asked me what had gotten into me.

I told her everything, and she sighed.

"I could have told you that", she said.

Well, now I knew more about myself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sigh, a failed attempt. Don't worry, Flandre, you'll get her.

Flandre: *Crying*


	18. Recovering and Plans

After rewatching Margot and Malga's fight with the God of War from Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon(WATCH IT!), I want to do a fight featuring Flandre and Midori, so I am.

It's going to take place on Youkai Mountain, but it'll be a while since I want to give each boss character their time on "stage".

So, that being said, i'll go in order.

The Aki sisters, Hina(one of my favorites), Nitori, Momiji(well, she is sorta like a boss), and our favorite bird, the Shameimaru(I just love saying her last name. The way it fizzles up around the teeth).

And as for Sanae, Suwako, and Kanako, this is where the story will be more chat friendly, and getting to know everyone. There might be a fight... No, definently.

Glee-Good Vibrations(listen to it, please).

And if you haven't heard my other music reccomendations, contact SisterOfScarletDevil, she should know what chapters to find them on, on my other story Opposites Attract. Or you could just see for yourself.

()()()()()()()()()()

I stayed in Patchouli's library moping and crying for days. It had eventually gotten to the point where she had a little area cleared out next to her where I could rant and cry.

One day, though, I think she had enough of my crying.

She came to me, just as I started coming in to the library to cry, with a golden metal case the size of a small book, only a little larger. She looked a little mad.

"In here you will find scrolls. When you use them, symbols will appear on them. For example...", she said, then snapped her fingers. A scroll came flying from her left. She then caught it in her hand.

She took a few steps back, then balanced the tip of the scroll in her palm. The scroll began to unfurl itself, and the long strip of paper began to swirl around her. I could see it was blank, and wondered what was she going to do with it.

Patchouli muttered a few words, then blue symbols appeared on the scroll all of a sudden.

"Herrlich Aqua", she said. I recognized the german word for beautiful, herrlich.

Blue tridents began coming out of the symbols on the scroll, and positioned themselves so that they pointed at me.

I clenched my fist, and they all exploded. The symbols disappeared, and the scroll returned to normal. Patchouli tucked it into her pocket and began walking towards me.

She raised her hand, and slapped me. I gasped, and she slapped me again.

"Mistake number one, you tried to kill your sister using such a stupid method"

Slap. "Mistake number two, you came to me and cried about it".

Slap. "Mistake number three, you cried about it for days, and you're the dirty little secret of this very mansion".

The slappes stopped, and Patchouli ducked down to strap the case to my belt strap. Then she stood up and looked me square in the eyes.

"Now, get out of my library", Patchouli said, and slammed... Er, slowly slammed the door in my face.

Did that just happen? was I such an annoyance that I had made the calm-as-a-cucumber magician angry at me? the only time she got mad was when someone stole her books out of her library.

I stood there for a while, then began to make my way towards the entrance of the mansion. In my time crying, I decided that if I ever recovered, I would explore Youkai Mountain. Now was my time.

Quickly exiting the mansion, I found Kohaku at the gate talking with Meiling.

"... Well, it's true. I am a Youkai, and certainly more powerful than the maid, but what really counts is the facts that these are ALL natural", Meiling said, indicating her breasts.

"Oh, well that's good for you", Kohaku said. When she saw me walking up to them, she raised her eyebrows in a surprised look.

"Where have you been?", she asked me.

"The murder of Remilia didn't go as planned, and I was depressed. But, a good friend of mine talked me out of it, and here I am. And as a bonus, she gave me this cool new case with scrolls in it", I said, indicating my case.

"That's good. So, where are we off to?", she asked me.

"We're off to get Midori, then off to Youkai Mountain. And how are you today, Meiling?", I said, then jumped when I saw a knife in her head.

Meiling shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing new here", she said.

I slowly nodded, and Kohaku and I were on our way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When we arrived at Midori's house, we knocked on the door. Midori arrived in a few seconds and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends. What can I do for you? how was the poison?", she asked.

I huffed out an angry breath as I remembered what went down a few days ago.

"Turns out vampires are immune to poison", I said, shrugging.

"Well, I could have told you that. Wait...", she said, frowning and trailing off.

I knew what she was going to ask. "Yes I am", I said.

"Oh... Then why would you want to kill another vampire? and who was it?", she asked.

"My sister. She did unspeakable things, but more of that later. We're going to explore Youkai Mountain. Care to join?", I asked.

She lit up and dashed inside her house. A moment later, she came back with a snake-patterned bow and arrow.

"If we're exploring all of Youkai Mountain, we're going to experience some resistance, so we'll need weapons. I'm more of a bow and arrow person. This was given to me by a naga I met by a waterfall. It was so magical, i'll tell you guys later", she said, smiling.

"Alright, well we're no short on weapons, so let's go", I said.

And so we set out towards Youkai Mountain, determined to... Have a good time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

School starts back in two days... I hate it


	19. Harvest vs Leaves

Sorry, I've been grounded... Again

Omg, you guys have to listen to: Thirsty eye by C-Clays

Do any of you watch Glee, by the way?

And who is your favorite touhou character? Mine is Flandre.

And how would you say one or more tengu? Tengi? Tengus? or just Tengu? seriously.

And the spell cards used here are based off of touhou danmakufu

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It didn't take long for us to arrive at Youkai Mountain since Midori's house was located at the foot of the mountain.

We decided to walk, thus avoiding any unwanted attention. Midori had warned us that various tengu wondered the sky of Youkai Mountain, and entering the mountain was forbidden, so the tengu often did battle with people who were not residents of the mountain.

This included Midori, because she wasn't a resident of Youkai Mountain, she just lived near it.

Not long after leaving Midori's house, we came to a stream. Midori stopped and pointed at it.

"This is where Youkai Mountain territory begins and ends. From here on out, we need to keep our guard up. We're in forbidden territory," she said. Kohaku and I nodded, and continued walking, stepping over the stream.

Along the way, I was scanning the scenery when I caught sight of Midori's eyes. They were slitted green. I hadn't noticed this before, for some reason. Midori saw me looking, and fidgeted a little.

"I've been told by the nagas that I am quite pretty. But they were all male," she said. At first I was confused, then when I got what she was saying, I blushed and began waving my hands in front of me in a apologetic manner.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I never noticed your eyes are green and slitted," I said.

"Oh. Well that's because my eyes are laced with a gentle glamour. If humans were to see my eyes in their altered form, they would immediately attack me. So I put a gentle memory- eating-charm on them. Basically, if you look at my eyes, you wouldn't notice them because the charm slowly devours that memory of you recognizing my eyes, thus protecting me from danger. You noticed my eyes, you just don't remember it. But I remembered to cancel it since I'm among friends," she said.

"I see. So, are you not human?" I asked. Midori tilted her head and look up.

"I assume you ask this because normal humans don't have the kind of eyes I have. My eyes are like this from exposure to snake magic energy. Magical energy, as you know, is more compound, more concentrated, than regular energy. It can be shown on the physical, unlike normal energy. Thus, it can affect various parts of your body, if you are open to the contact. While working with snake magic energy, I was open to the contact, and thus my eyes changed... Slowly, of course," She explained.

"So it seems. But that still leaves the question, are you human?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I was born of human genes, but I have been working with magic and snakes for so long, the fact of me being a human is... Laughable," she said.

I nodded, and we continued on our way. Soon, we came to a field where tall wheat grew. The wheat was so tall, it came to my waist. Beyond the wheat field was a forest. We were about to trudge forward to the forest, when we all caught sight of a dancing girl.

The girl had a hat on with fruit in her hair, and a red dress with wheat patterns at the bottom. As she danced, wheat seemed to part for her, marking a trail behind her.

"Minoriko, come back here!" someone said.

We looked, and a girl ran after her. This girl had a dress on with leaf patterns at the bottom, and leaves in her hair.

"Midori, do you know those two?" I asked. Midori shook her head no.

"When I visit Hina, I usually don't see anyone out here," Midori answered.

"Well then, let's go make some new friends," I said, and walked towards the two girls.

"Hello!" I shouted out, waving my hand in the air. The dancing girl stopped dancing, and the girl chasing after her ran into the back of her.

"Ow, Shizuha, watch where you're going", the dancing girl said.

"Me? I was trying to catch you," the girl, Shizuha, said.

By the time they got through arguing, we were already in front of them.

"Hello, residents of Youkai Mountain. I am Flandre Scarlet," I said, bowing.

The two girls gave me a weird look.

The girl named Shizuha spoke up first. "We've never had visitors before. Well, except for the red white girl... But anyway, you're not from around here, are you?" she said.

"No, I am not from this mountain. I have come here to explore it. These are my friends Kohaku and Midori," I said, indicating each of them.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I am Minoriko Aki, and this is my sister Shizuha Aki," Minoriko said.

"I am the goddess of harvest, which explains the excess amount of wheat. And Shizuha is the goddess of turning leaves," Minoriko said.

Shizuha spinned, and leaf shaped danmaku floated around her, then disappeared.

"My wheats are the finest in all of Gensokyo, or the human world. Every grain is tenderly cared for, as if it were a child. Not one grain is alike," Minoriko said, losing herself in a moment of care.

"Well, sure you can make grains grow fast, but my leaves are the most beautiful anyone has ever seen. The redness of them is so brilliant, they're in a category of their own. There are no two leaves alike. Each one is it's own person... Sort of. And they always change color on time. Not a minute late, or a second early, but just in time. There isn't a leaf out here that I don't know about," Shizuha said.

"Wow, two goddesses. It is an honor to meet you. Tell me, are there any other gods on this mountain?" I asked.

Minoriko opened her mouth, but Shizuha answered before she did. "Yes. There is a curse god, and two goddesses that live in a shrine. One is the goddess of mountains, and another is the goddess of wind and rain," Shizuha said.

"But wait, what is this about your leaves being better than my grains? are you implying something?" Minoriko said, raising her voice.

Shizuha smirked and turned to her. "It is obvious who the superior goddess is here. You couldn't do a single thing with those tiny things. My leaves, on the other hand, are sharp enough to cut through the sharpest blade," Shizuha said.

Several stalks of wheat flew forward and bound Shizuha. Shizuha's eyes grew big, and she struggled, but to no avail.

"Let's see if your leaves can get you out of this situation," Minoriko said. I began to notice that danmaku were forming on the wheat stalks. Things were going to get messy.

Shizuha enveloped herself in a cyclone of leaves, and her bonds were cut. The cyclone stopped, and she pulled out a spell card. Uh oh.

"Mad Dance Of The God Of Falling Leaves," Shizuha shouted.

Shizuha flew into the sky, and red and yellow danmaku began falling up from her dress, and down to the ground. She flew in circles, stopped, and released four large red danmaku towards the ground, with mini danmaku trailing behind the large ones.

A wall of wheat formed above Minoriko, and she pulled out a card.

"Plenty Sign: Rainbow Fruit Harvest," Minoriko shouted.

Minoriko flew into the sky, and rainbow lasers began to fly at Shizuha. Trailing behind them were danmaku shaped as fruits, and multicolored.

Somehow, we managed to get out of the danmaku battle, and into the woods.

And I never got the recipe for the bread.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Short and sweet.

Ugh, school tomorrow.


	20. Blue Misfortune, and A Strange Happening

Sorry, I'm long overdue for this chapter

Okay, here's my plan. I've made Flandre too powerful, and it's time I've dimmed it down. So, I'm getting rid of her purple grimoire. But in a colorful way, with a good purpose within the story.

So, something in the story is going to happen, and she's going to loose the grimoire, but it's going to be a reason why she's going to lose it.

I'm combining Hina and Nitori in a single chapter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afte the fight with the two Aki sisters, Midori, Kohaku and I walked through the woods, heading forward.

The forest had a path naturally engraved in the land. We followed that path for a while, making idle chat along the way.

"My friend Hina should be along this way. We just follow this path until we hear the sound of water. She should be sitting either in the middle of a body of water, or sitting on a rock somewhere," Midori said. I nodded, glancing over at her. I noticed, suddenly, that Attor was nowhere to be found.

"Midori, where is Attor?" I asked. As if on cue, the snake popped out of the back of her shirt, looking at me, as if asking "what?".

"He tends to stay out of sight. He doesn't like being in the open air a lot. It's okay, Attor, you can go back to sleep," Midori said, patting the snake's head. Attor delved back down into Midori's shirt, out of sight.

"So, who exactly is this Hina person? besides a curse god," Kohaku asked.

"You'll see. I could explain it, but it's better if you see her in person," Midori said, smiling. So, by the sounds of things, I expected Hina to have some great things about her to show.

We walked a while in silence. I heard a strange sound, like flesh tearing and expanding, then I noticed Midori carressing her jaw.

"Midori, are you okay? is your jaw hurting?" I asked her. Midori was silent for a few moments, still rubbing her jaw, and I thought she wasn't going to answer. Then, she opened her mouth, and four big, sharp fangs came into view. Two on the top, and two on the bottom.

I jumped, and crashed into Kohaku, causing both of us to fall over. I got up, and helped her up, apologizing.

"It's fine, but why-" she cut off when she saw Midori's fangs.

"Woah... What?... How?..." Kohaku asked. Midori closed her mouth, and the fangs disappeared from view. Attor popped out of Midori's shirt, circled her throat, and laid his head on her jaw. A green light emitted from her jaw, and Attor unwound hiself from her throat, and delved back into her shirt.

"Another side effect from working with snake magic. It's alright, I like it," Midori said. I couldn't imagine getting used to occassional springs of power altering your physical form. Then again, I was the destroyer of physical forms, so I guess I should be more understanding. I shrugged, and we continued walking.

Soon, the sound of a waterfall was within earshot, and Midori began to jump up and down, getting excited.

"I hear it. Come on, this way, it's not much further," she said, taking off running down the path. Kohaku and I looked at each other and shrugged, then followed the excited Midori down the path. The path began to grow wider as the trees grew farther apart.

We soon emerged at the edge of a stream. Above the stream was a waterfall, pouring water continuously in a large pool. Boulders lie in the stream, making the larger pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall form a medium slow stream. On down the stream lay a girl with green hair, a red ribbon tied at the top of her head. She sat in the middle of the stream, water wetting her clothes.

Sitting on the boulder in front of the girl was another girl with blue hair, blue clothing, and a green hat on her head. She also had a large green sack on her back.

"Hina!" Midori yelled. The woman, who I guess was Hina, turned around. When she caught site of Midori, she gasped, got up, and ran towards Midori, jumping from boulder to boulder. Midori began jumping on boulders, and met her halfway.

Was it safe for someone with wet feet to jump on boulders? you could slip and fall.

They met each other mid-air, and hugged each other. When they landed, they began talking excitedly to each other, giggling, smiling, and all that good stuff. Midori looked back and motioned us over. Kohaku and I looked at each other, shrugged, then jumped from boulder to boulder.

We landed next to Midori, and she introduced us. "Hina, these are my new friends. This is Flandre," she said pointing to me. "And this is Kohaku," she said, pointing to Kohaku.

Hina smiled and shook both of our hands. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hina Kagiyama, misfortune god, and a friend to humans," she said. A friend to humans? how strange.

"Nice to meet you too. So, you're a misfotune god. Please, tell me. How are you affiliated with misfortune?" I asked.

"I collect the misfortunes of humans, youkai, and everything I come across. I then pass these misfortunes to the gods. I am also the leader of the cursed doll army responsible for chasing away any humans that come too close to the mountain. I usually succeed, but then the red-white came, and she managed to get past me. Strange," Hina said, looking to the sky in thought. Then, as if sensing something, she peered at me.

"You. Those strange metal wings on your back... Even you, yourself... Are surrounded with so much misfortune... It's amazing," Hina said, moving closer to me.

"Would you like me to remove the misfortune?" Hina asked me.

"No thank you. I'm keeping it as a reminder of what I have to do..." I said, smiling politely. Hina shrugged.

"Very well. To each their own," Hina said.

"Oy, Hina, don't just ignore me," a strange voice called. I looked towards where the voice came from, and the girl with the blue hair was hopping boulders towards us. Hina gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is Nitori, a friend of mine," she said, the girl, Nitori, landing beside her.

"Hello hello! I'm Nitori, kappa mechanic extraordinaire. You want it, I make it," she said, smiling.

"Mechanic?" Kohaku asked. Nitori nodded, and pulled a strange device out of her pocket. The device was black, and had two tubes attatched to it with glass on the ends of it.

"These are binoculars. Humans use them to see far off distances," she said, peering into them. Such strange inventions puzzled me, and I dared not question such a strange doo-hickey.

"I see. Tell me, how do you know about this stuff?" Kohaku asked. Nitori put the device away.

"I venture to the human world often, to see what's new. If I'm interested in it, I'll ask for a blueprint, and will make it myself. I'm really good at it," Nitori said.

"Blue...Print?" Kohaku asked, once more.

"It's like blue parchment with drawings of the invention on it," Nitori explained. Kohaku nodded, then rubbed her head. I looked to my side, and Hina and Midori were talking. Midori nodded, then turned to us.

"Hina says that there is a shrine just north of here. If we fly north a while, we should arrive at the shrine. She says there is a shrine maiden there with two other gods," Midori said.

Two gods? a shrine maiden? the only shrine maiden I knew of was Reimu Hakurei. But another? things were getting interesting.

We said our goodbyes, then took off into the sky.

When we got to a certain point in Youkai Mountain, a shudder passed through all of us, and we began tumbling towards the ground, fast. I heard something shatter, like glass breaking, and I panicked.

I quickly summoned a thoughtform, and I tumbled onto the bat's back. I almost tumbled off, but I extended my claws and plunged them into the bat's back. I looked around to see where Midori and Kohaku were, hoping to help them.

Righting myself on the bat's back, I caught sight of Midori standing on a large snake's back, wings protruding from the snake. The snake, I guess, was Attor's bigger form.

"Are you quite alright?," she asked me. I nodded, and looked for Kohaku.

"I'm fine too, thanks," a voice said. Looking behind me, I saw Kohaku, safe and sound, on the back of a green serpent-like monster. It was large, with wings protruding from the sides of it's face... Face? it had no face, just a mouth with rows upon rows of very sharp teeth, opening and closing, as if tasting the air.

Kohaku and Midori flew over to me, and we looked at each other, confused.

"What's going on? why can't we fly?"

"Did someone attack us without us knowing?"

"Is this territory cursed?"

"I don't know. The Aki sisters could fly when they were fighting. Maybe it's only limited to the residents of Youkai Mountain. But, we flew most of the way up to this point. Maybe it only covers a certain area," Kohaku said. I nodded.

"Maybe. Let's just continue on, and keep a lookout for anyone that has an explanation. Then again, we'll get attacked by anyone that sees us. Oh well, we'll have to take the risk. We can just defeat anyone that tries to stop us," I said. Kohaku and Midori nodded.

"By the way... Did something shatter? I heard-" Midori began, but was cut off by Kohaku.

"Oh! I got a new companion. Everyone, this is Ramnor, an air spirit from the realm of Trespania," Kohaku said, rubbing the creature's head. The creature uttered a small grunt of acknowledgement, and we continued on.

What had caused this? who was responsible? and why? we hoped to find the answers to all these questions ahead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	21. Battle On Youkai Mountain

Since I took so long to do that last chapter, I'm doing another to make it up to you guys.

I seriously suggest you guys listen to the opening of Umineko no naku koro ni.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We made our way forwards, and another waterfall came into sight some distance away.

"Look, another waterfall. It's so pretty," Kohaku said. I nodded. It was indeed beautiful. Youkai Mountains had some really good scenery. It's a shame they cut it off from public view.

"Stop!" a voice said, behind us. We all turned, and a girl with a white shield with a red leaf on it and a sword in her hands was flying towards us... She could fly?

"Tresspassers! you tresspass on private territory!" she shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kohaku pull out a light blue orb, but I held up my hand, stopping her. I then addressed the girl, trying to calm her down.

"Please excuse us, but we just wanted to do some exploring. And why are you able to fly, and we can't?" I asked.

"I owe you no explanations. Prepare yourselves," she said, and she launched three danmaku at each of us, the danmaku heading for us fast. We eached dodged it, easily. I removed my grimoire from my pocket, but a hand stopped me. Midori had laid her hand on mine, a signal for stop.

"Please, allow me," she said. I nodded, then she removed her bow from her back, where it was strapped to her arrow quiver. She flew a few feet away from me, and the snake which she was flying on turned sideways to give her a clear shot. A blue magic circle appeared under her.

Well, things were about to get interesting.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Midori P.O.V.

"_The area has been set for maximum magical pressure_," Attor thought. I nodded. I will use my powers to protect my friends.

"No way I'll let you get me," the girl said, flying towards me from the side. She was trying to decrease the distance between us. But that's just what I had expected. When she was in range, I aimed at the sky and fired. The arrow went up, glowed, then split into 8 separate arrows. The arrows turned to the girl, then headed for her.

The girl flew sideways, then up, then down, trying to avoid the arrows, when they got close to her, however, she swung her sword, and all of them were sliced in half.

Impossible!

I loaded another arrow, and prepared a spell.

"Attor, enchant this arrow with ice. Maximize the area of effect to a diameter of 67.8, lighten the pressure, increase the arrow split amount to 9, and add 3 danmaku as a side attack," I said. Attor's eyes glowed, and the arrow I loaded began collecting frost on it. The magic circle underneath me expanded.

I released the arrow, and it headed for the girl. The girl's shield expanded, and the arrow hit the shield, freezing it. Upon impact, a cloud of frost was produced. Out of the frost, nine arrows arose, and headed for the girl. The girl tried to raise her shield, but the ice made it too heavy, so she released her shield, and flew backwards. The arrows followed her, in a mad chase. She began swiping at them, but could never hit a single one.

Victory was mine! I was winning!

Then, the tip of the girl's sword glowed blue. She raised her sword, and after images of slashes formed a circle around her. The arrows were slashed into bits. Once the arrows were done for, I was sure that the danmaku would surprise her.

When the danmaku appeared around her, she just flew up, quickly avoiding them.

I felt my temper rising, and a hand was laid on my shoulder. I looked up to see Flandre giving me a stern look.

"We need to work together on this one. Kohaku has changed into her weapon form, and I've got my destruction grimoire ready," she said. I nodded.

()()()()()()()()()Back to Flan()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Here we go, Midori," I said in a battle serious tone.

The girl raised her sword. "I am Momiji Inubashiri, and I will defeat you," she said. She launched a danmaku at us, and we dodged it, my bat going south west, and Midori's snake going left. Momiji fired two more danmaku at us, Midori going upwards and I going to the side.

We headed straight for Momiji, then sped up, going right past her. She quickly turned around, but it was too late.

"_Dclano_," I said, a magic square appearing in front of me. I fired three large danmaku at Momiji, and she dodged going left, forward, then down. Midori fired rapid arrows at her, and Momiji's shield expanded. The arrows hit the shield, and Momiji was thrown back. Momiji lowered her shield, and shook her head.

"Tch," I said. Momiji and Midori headed for each other, Midori slipping past her again. My bat flew beside Midori to hover by her.

"That's a tengu for you. We didn't come close to striking her," Midori said.

"I want a good destructive spell," I said, flipping through my grimoire. Momiji began circling around, and was heading straight for us.

"You want me to increase my arrows a little bit?" she asked me.

Two middle sized danmaku flew past us, just barely missing up.

"She's too fast!" Midori shouted. We separated and continued to closely slip past Momiji, firing at her, but to no avail. Momiji's sword glowed, and she began launching after image slashes at us.

Midori loaded an arrow, but stopped.

"Flandre!" she yelled, and my thoughtform flew towards her. She held up her arrow.

"Can you enchant this-" she began, but I was already on it.

"_Ulquwor Mishakra Eratico Meus Rept Es Nese_," I said. When I finished, the arrow glowed red, and Midori nodded her thanks. She loaded the arrow, then fired. When Momiji dodged it, just barely, it exploded, throwing her back. Momiji quickly recovered, then began launching danmaku at us. Does she ever give up?

I held Levateinn up, and began launching danmaku from it. Momiji dodged, then, before we knew it, she was upon us.

"Too fast!" I shouted. Time seemed to slow down... Momiji turned towards me, but Midori acted quickly. The serpent's tail that she was on wrapped around me, and pulled me off of my thoughtform, and around to Midori. The snake began flying backwards, and I acted quickly as well.

"_Eratico!_" I shouted. The area between the two of us and Momiji exploded, and we were thrown back by the force of the impact. Luckily, we had enough space between us, so we weren't hurt.

Creating a new thoughtform, I hopped off the snake, and onto the thoughtform's back. I nodded my thanks to Midori, and pursued Momiji. I spotted her close to the grown, and gaining altitude.

Midori hovered beside me, and we nodded at each other. When we looked to Momiji again, she was a blur of silver. She rushed past us, and my face stung. I reached up, and there was a small cut on my cheek. Midori gasped, and I turned to see Midori's hand covered in a little blood. She looked at me, a fierce look in her eyes. I smiled, and we nodded to each other.

Momiji began launching danmaku at us, fast. We flew forward, dodging danmaku, doing twists in the air, spiraling around each other, and becoming dizzy.

"It seems that just one tengu is hard to deal with. It's questionable if we can deal with this one," Midori said. I shook my head.

"No way," I said, turning around and launching danmaku at Momiji. "We'll definently defeat her," I said. On my mental command, the bat spread it's wings. It's wings caught air, and we moved backwards, fast. Momiji turned, and swung her sword, missing me by inches.

"She's in my sights. Here's four shots," Midori yelled. I saw her load four arrows, and launch them at Momiji. They bounced off Momiji's shield harmlessly. Momiji then turned in Midori's direction, and I took this opportunity to go downward, and catch her on surprise.

"I've got her!" I yelled, releasing a red blast of energy. Momiji dodged it, going a little to the right. I sped up, and was right next in her in a matter of seconds. She noticed me, and put her shield up. I swung Levateinn, and it made a large gash in her shield. She swung back, but I was already above her.

Midori flew behind Momiji... A mistake... All of a sudden, Momiji turned, and raised her sword. Midori gasped. When Momiji's sword came down, it released a big energy explosion, throwing Midori and her serpent back.

"Ah!" Midori screamed.

"Midori," I said, not noticing Momiji sending out danmaku. I managed to dodged the first one, but the second one connected with my thoughtform's head. The thoughtform angled upward, throwing me off, then exploded. My arm began to throb with pain.

I gasped, then looked around to find Midori. I spotted her going down, the snake barely holding on to her, trying to keep them up, with one wing damaged, to no avail.

Momiji began heading for her, and I panicked.

"Midori... GET UP!" I yelled.

()()()()()()()()()()

Midori P.O.V

"Midori... GET UP," I heard someoen yell.

I gasped, and my body arch upward. I felt myself falling, and I reached up to get a good grip on Attor. I looked up to see one of his wings blown off. He hissed with pain, writhing from so much stress. I stroked his head.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon. You get some good rest," I said. Attor miniturized, and wound around my neck. To keep myself from falling, I summoned a magic circle under my feet.

"Tch, some friend I am... Oh well, this next move will end everything," I said, my voice breaking from so much pain. I held my hands out, and several arrows materialized in front of me. My bow also materialized in front of me. I loaded the arrows, and spoke an incantation.

"_Zwelph Kitazra Hmalch Impator Nachrick... Malnor Zefrich Paznor_," I said, my arrows glowing blue.

"You can't possibly dodge these... Not with that gash in your shield," I said, and released my arrows. The arrows flew at Momiji. She tried to swipe at them, but they were too fast. She dodged left, down, right, right again, then held up her shield.

This is where the fun starts.

Instead of bouncing off, the arrows stuck to her shield, due to the gash Flandre put there, and glowed blue.

"Gotcha!" I yelled. The arrows exploded, making a cloud of black smoke. I smiled, and watched, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Flandre smiling at me.

She gave me a thumbs up, and we slapped hands.

_Huff Huff._

We looked back to see Momiji bloodied, with several cuts on her body. Deep cuts.

"You haven't won... There will be others... You-" she began, but was cut off by Flandre.

"_Eratico!_" Flandre said, and the area around Momiji exploded, sending Momiji flying off into the distance.

()()()()()()()()()()()


	22. Winds Of Revenge

Midori and I decided to take a little break after fighting the tengu. We headed toward the nearby waterfall, and landed on solid ground, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. We just can't get a break, it seems," Midori said, laughing. I chuckled, then noticed that Levateinn was no longer in my hand.

I started looking around madly, then relaxed a little.

"_Kohaku said she would sometimes go home unexpectedly. Nothing to worry about_," I thought, laying my head against a nearby boulder.

"Hey Midori, how is Atto-" I cut myself off when I saw that Midori was already fast asleep, laid down on solid ground. I giggled, then closed my eyes as well.

...

_Remilia was bloodied, and running through the halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Footsteps could be heard behind her, walking slowly. Remilia tripped, and fell beside a curtain. Thinking that it would hide her, Remilia hid behind the curtain and waited for the footsteps to pass._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Remilia held her breath as the footsteps stopped right in front of her. _

_Pause._

_The person's footsteps passed on down the hall, and out of hearing. Remilia sighed. Then, the curtains were yanked out of the wall, and Remilia was pulled up by her hair._

_"Tehehe. Who's the bigger sister now?" a voice said._

_Remilia found herself staring into the face of..._

_Flandre._

...

I gasped, and my body arched upward. My eyes blinked open, and I took a look around.

Only a dream. It was only a dream.

I was scared, though. Of the dream. I had always thought of killing my sister but... Somehow it seemed more innocent in my head... Now that I witnessed it for myself, I started having doubts.

Shaking my head vigorously, I laid back down on my sleeping spot.

"_No, I can't stop here... She must pay_," I thought.

Just as I started drifting off to sleep, Midori began shaking me. I groaned, and pushed her hand off of her.

"Flandre, you have to..." she trailed off.

She was silent.

Then, I felt something long and rough wrap around my waist, and pulling me up into the sky. My nails grew, and I almost stabbed the thing around my waist had it not been for Midori.

"Flandre, no," she said. I opened my eyes, and found that it was Attor's tail.

"Midori, what's the meaning of this?" I asked, my nails going back to normal. Midori pointed in front of us, and I raised my head to see what she was pointing at.

In front of us was a girl with black wings, a red tokin atop her head, and a leaf shaped fan in one hand.

Aya Shameimaru. She had come to interview me once with the meteor incident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. That was back when I was... You know.

Summoning a thoughtform, Attor unwound his tail from around me, and I stood atop my giant bat thoughtform.

"You, who dares arouse me from my sleep. What is the meaning of this?" I shouted, pulling out my destruction grimoire.

Aya smirked, and pointed her fan at me.

"It is I who should be asking the questions, little devil. So, are you on a quest to destroy Gensokyo or something?" Aya asked. I was offended.

"Actually, that's not what I'm here for. I'm just doing a little exploring. Getting to see the scenery I couldn't see while I was locked in the basement for quite some time," I said.

Aya began fanning herself with her fan. "Well, that's good and all, but you're trespassing on forbidden ground. Leave... Now," she commanded.

My grimoire began shaking in my hands.

"No," I said. Aya stopped fanning herself, and gave me a wide grin.

"We all know what happened with Momiji. As if trespassing isn't a serious enough crime, you have injured a fellow tengu. I will act accordingly," she said.

She gave one powerful swing of her fan, and a mighty wind came at us. My thoughtform spread it's wings, and stayed in place.

"Ha! this is nothing," I said. Aya smirked.

"That was just a warm up. Now it's serious," she said.

She gave another swing, and my thoughtform began tilting backwards. Impossible. My thoughtforms don't fall for just any plain wind. Oh, right, Aya has an affinity with wind.

"_Pulse of Shiva_" I said. I threw my hands out, and red energy flew towards Aya, cutting through her wind. She dodged them with a tilt of her wings.

Aya countered with a swing of her fan, wind currents heading straight for me. I dodged, and Midori took up my slack.

"You know," she said, launching a volley of arrows. "The best thing about being ranged..." she said, trailing off and loading an arrow.

A symbol appeared in front of Midori's loaded arrow. It was shaped like a spiral with five arrows coming out of the center. Midori touched the symbol, and it rippled as if it were made of water. The five arrows spread out along the spiral, making a target.

"Is that you get to pick up where your friends left off," Midori finished, letting her arrow fly. The arrow peirced the target again, and the target shattered. As the arrow headed towards Aya, it began gathering energy. Soon, the arrow's energy resembled a giant snake, heading towards Aya.

Aya flew down, and the arrow followed perfectly. Swinging her fan, Aya launched several danmaku at the energy snake, using her power over wind as a guiding system. The danmaku hit the snake, but the snake kept on Aya's trail.

Just as it began to catch up with her, Aya swung her fan upward and created a massive tornado. The snake was caught in the tornado's current, and it was swept along, spinning madly.

Suddenly, the snake detached from the tornado and began heading toward Midori.

"Have a taste of your own medicine. From your very own friendly revenge-seeking reporter tengu... Aya Shameimaru," Aya said, her voice vibrating from the tornado. I got in front of Midori and held out my hand.

I clenched it, and the snake stopped, writhed, then exploded. Midori floated in front of me on Attor, and stared at me.

"Okay, you have to give me explanations later. But for now, let's get that tengu," she said.

I nodded, and my grimoire began flipping it's pages.

"First, let me test something. I'll fire arrows, and you fire danmaku," she said. She fired her arrows, and I let my danmaku fly also. Both the arrows and danmaku swirled around the tornado, then headed for us. We dodged them, just barely.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere," I said. I noticed that the tornado was heading towards us.

"Wait, I have a plan. Remember when you enchanted my arrows?" Midori asked. I nodded, and she continued.

"Well, do that again. I'll use the same targeting system I used earlier. And that should catch her off guard. I'll have Attor to program them to stop just outside the wind current and-" Midori began, but stopped.

"Are... Are we being pulled in?" Midori asked.

Why hadn't I noticed?

As if coming closer to us weren't enough, now we were being pulled in by the tornado.

"We have to act fast," I said. Midori nodded, and I began enchanting her arrows. The symbol she used earlier appeared, and she let loose her arrows. The arrows exploded around the tornado, and it altered it's course a little.

"That won't work!" Aya yelled from inside the tornado.

But I just thought of something.

"Midori, this is going to be very risky, but I need your help," I said.

"Always," Midori answered.

"I need you to launch your arrows around the tornado to form a barrier of some sort. Can you do that?" I asked.

"No, I would need some sort of scrolls to print the magical texts and incantations on," she said.

I tapped the case which contained the scrolls Patchouli gave me. It opened, and I handed over the scrolls.

Midori gave me a look, then began chanting. Symbol began appearing on the scrolls, glowing green.

"I'll buy us some time," I said.

Midori nodded, still chanting.

Flying forward, I allowed the wind current to take my thoughtform closer.

What I was about to do could kill me.

But Flandre Scarlet takes all fights seriously. Even if it's not that serious.

Anyone who dares to challenge me will face my wrath.

I was going to summon a beast of destruction.

()()()()()()()()()

Sorry this took so long.


	23. Enter: Warui the Destruction Kitsune

So, due to... stuff, I'm only going to be able to write stories on the weekends.

Sorry everyone

()()()()()()()()()()()

For this to work, there were certain magical rules I would have to follow.

First, I would have to keep my hands clasped together, in a praying style, at all times. Unless, of course, the attack I was performing required me to separate my hands.

Second, I would have to recite incantations for the beast to keep attacking. This particular beast was a destruction Kitsune, and he required that the summoner recite incantations as proof of dedication, and he would continue attacking. So I was kind of like Alice here. The Kitsune my puppet, me the puppet master. Except the puppet had some conditions of it's own.

Third, I couldn't kill Aya. This Kitsune was a particular one that just liked to torture it's victims, and if I came too close to killing Aya, it would round on me and attack me.

So, keeping those rules in mind, I began the ritual to summon the Kitsune.

"_Amachno forsach_," I said, a magical circle forming in front of me. The circle featured a pentagram in the middle, with the five magical treasures at each of it's points: the chalice of pain, the knife of hunger, the sword of emotional agony, the serpent of knowledge, and the wings of magic.

"_Kamner, yunear, helqur feniquo daminiga_," I chanted. The treasures started glowing, and I felt the jewels on my back begin to produce heat.

"_Taint and poison seven pounds of rice. Grind them into a mixture that is pleasing unto the spirits of destruction and torture_," my voice rang out. The circle started spinning, slowly gaining speed. My hair whipped wildly in front of my face.

"You think I'll let you finish that ritual?" Aya shouted from inside the tornado, and it was just then that I noticed that the sky was covered with clouds. Large rocks began coming up from the ground and spinning around the tornado. The rocks then flew at me at high speeds, and I feared the worst.

When the rocks were just about to strike me, a red barrier appeared to block them.

"_The ritual must not be violated_," a voice growled from the circle. Black eyes with red irises manifested from the middle of the pentagram and stared at me. I gulped, and the eyes widened. The spirits didn't like it when a summoner's emotions got out of hand when summoning them. I took a deep breath, then looked backwards to see how Midori was doing.

There was a large green magic circle above her with multiple symbols spinning and dancing around it. Midori had positioned her arrow to point at the magic circle, and was chanting.

I turned back around and continued. _"Fur long enough to strangle a thousand demons. His bells' chimes are that of the agonizing screams of the tortured souls of the Underworld. The gods are listening... Warui!_" I shouted, and the ritual was complete.

A mighty roar split my ears.

The circle stopped spinning, and started turning colors. The treasures detatched from the pentacle points, and surrounded the circle. A paw slowly came out of the circle and clutched the edges, as if using it for leverage. A second paw emerged, pulling out a long red body. Upon the body coming out of the circle, a shockwave was emitted. Aya was thrown out of the tornado, and the tornado dissipated into thin air.

Before me floated the Kitsune of Destruction... Warui. His long graceful body was completely covered in vermillion fur, ending in three tails. Around his neck were bells in the shape of skulls. Each of his ears were pierced with the sharp tusks of the boar of the Underworld.

The Kitsune looked to the sky, his eyes closed. Then, he slowly turned his head to me. At first, his eyes were closed, the Kitsune silently sizing me up. Then his eyes opened, and I thought I would loose my breath.

They were the same eyes as the ones that manifested inside the circle, but looking at them in person was much more... beautiful.

In his eyes were the legends of his kills. Demons being torn open, maidens strangled, boars deprived violently of their tusks... it was beautiful.

(A/N: The Kitsune is in fox form. For this one, I've chosen the appearance of a regular fox, just with a more slender head, three tails, pierced ears, and bells in the shape of skulls.)

"You... you are beautiful," I said. I hadn't realized that I spoke until the Kitsune gave a low hum, and I covered my mouth in shock.

"You who have summoned me... who are you?" Warui asked. His voice was hard, and I knew he meant business.

"F-f-f-flan-" I stuttered.

"Speak!" Warui commanded.

"Flandre Scarlet," I said fast. Warui narrowed his eyes, then floated close to me. He sniffed my clothes first, then went for my hair. He sniffed the top of my head, then along my pigtails. Next, he sniffed along my neck, tracing the veins underneath the skin. He pulled his head back, and I thought he was done. But I was wrong.

(A/N:Remember, Flandre still has on her outfit from when she first met Midori.)

He tapped his nose to my jaw, and I obidiently opened my mouth. He took a long sniff, then floated back a little. I closed my mouth, wondering what had just happened.

"You have the taint of blood in your mouth. What are you?" he said, floating to my backside to nudge and prod at my wings with his nose.

"I'm a vampire," I answered, and the Kitsune gave a short laugh. He began floating in circles around me.

"The amount of destructive power on you is delicious. It's naturally engraved into your very being. I also sense your emotional pain. You want a dear sibling dead, don't you? don't answer! I already know," the Kitsune said.

"H-how-" I was cut off by a fierce wind gathering around me. Waraui floated in front of me, and spread his three tails wide.

"Hey! stop the idle chat! we've still got something to settle!" Aya Shameimaru said, rising from the ground.

"Who is this... fool?" Warui asked.

"A tengu. She and I are doing battle," I said. Warui grunted.

"Being summoned for something this simple is rather offending, but I guess I can let it slide," Warui said.

"Fine. Come, then, O tengu. _Odorimashou!_" Warui shouted. Aya flapped her wings, and sped right past me.

"Be careful! she's fast," I said, and was met by a slap to the face by a tail.

"Be careful of who you are talking to," Warui said. He began following Aya's tail, picking up speed. Soon I found myself whipping through the air faster than ever, yet still somehow able to see.

"Begin the incantations," Warui said, and I obidiently started chanting.

"_The tainted cup of Warui is the cup that pours torture unto his victims. Warui soto bashtearto incandisto sono moto!_" I said. We stopped, and I found myself floating backwards. Warui glowed, then spun in a circle in front of me. He began spinning faster and faster, and before I knew it, a large cup had formed in front of me. Red liquid began appearing out of thin air, and poured itself into the cup.

Suddenly, as if given invisible instructions, I understood what to do. I grabbed the cup and raised it above my head, and began spilling the liquid in a circular motion. Where the liquid spilled from the cup is where it stopped, and when all the liquid was empty, the cup glowed and I found myself looking at Warui once again. I quickly clasped my hands together in a praying motion.

I heard a piercing scream, and I looked upward to see Aya right above me writhing in pain. Smoke was coming off of her and it looked like she was covered in some liquid substance.

Abruptly, I began to understand why she was hurt.

"Wait! I understand, now," I said. The liquid must have splashed onto Aya, and that was the reason she was in pain.

"No time to waste. She's recovering!" Warui said, and I looked up to see that Aya was no longer above me. Instead, she was rapidly flying around.

"Well, then, we'll just have to match her pace," I said. Before I knew it, we were rapidly chasing Aya through the air. Aya turned, and swung her fan, releasing rings of blue and organge danmaku.

I intended to sidesweep the danmaku, but Warui had other ideas. Warui narrowed his slender body so that his paws were right beside his face, and his hind legs directly behind him. I had to take action fast, or else I would get hit. So, with supernatural speed, I put my clasped hands in front of my face, pointing to Warui, and narrowed my body to mimick that of Warui's. I couldn't narrow my wings, so they got hit. Upon impact with the danmaku, my wings gave a short tug, and I winced in pain, but it was over in mere seconds.

Several more rings of danmaku came, and we avoided them easily, save for my wings. Warui picked up the speed, and flew to the side of Aya.

I quickly took action, reciting the incantations fast. "_Hyrin infinicio waskiga permata_," I muttered. Warui's paw extended, and a red energy claw surrounded his paw. He swung, and ripped out a large chunk of Aya's side. Blood splattered on my face, but Aya's wound instantly healed. But I had an idea.

"_Gelrock bisferni_," I said. Warui opened his mouth, and a beam shot out, hitting Aya in her side to form another wound.

Aya gave a short scream. She swung her fan, and a cyclone pushed Warui and I back a great distance.

"Since you two seem to be a problem, I'll just kill your little friend over there," Aya yelled. She turned towards Midori, and flapped her wings once. She headed towards Midori with great speed, and I started panicking.

I quickly went through all the incantations in my head, but couldn't find a single one that would stop Aya before she got to Midori. Looking at Warui for some inspiration, I looked at his skull bells.

My mind began instantly filling with an incantation, as if the bells had spoken to me for the first time.

"_Clap for the souls of the dead, so that they may be entertained_," I shouted. One of the bells gave a short, almost unaudible, ring. Aya stopped, screamed, and slowly, painfully, turned around and stared at me.

"I have no idea what's going on... but I hope this works," I shouted, then continued the incantation

"_If the bells of a miko becomes tainted, will the shrine fall?_" I continued, and a second bell rang out. Aya gave a short twitch.

"_Ring out, loud, you bells that have fallen from the gods' grace_," I finished. The bells on Warui's neck remained silent for a moment, then slowly started ringing, one by one. Then, the bells started to sing, their voices ringing out.

"_Hakato mirukoto wo... kerimachi no itsuchi no seru... this melody from the underworld... hikamachi yuruseru qwerpachi no..._" the voices trailed off, gently dying down.

Aya stared at us as if she was in a daze. Warui and I slowly flew over to her, and touched my hand to her forehead. Cold.

"She shouldn't be dead... should she?" I asked Warui.

He let out a huff, and prodded my side with a paw. "Of course not, baka. She's just trapped in a very painful daze. As we speak, her body is filled with so much pain, she's unconscious. She'll feel it after she wakes up," Warui said.

"Wait! then what am I supposed to do about this?" Midori shouted. I looked over to her to see that she had the arrow ready.

"Oh... so much for interrogating Aya on what this whole no flight business is about. Um, Midori... just end it, okay?" I said.

"End it? are you kidding? this thing has to attack something!" she said.

"Fine... um... kyu?" I said, clenching my hand. The arrow began to shake, and Midori unloaded it from her bow. The arrow began glowing red. Midori's eyes widened, and she threw the arrow to the ground below, then flew beside me using a magic circle.

Where the arrow hit the ground a large green barrier sprang up. The symbols from earlier danced around the barrier. After a while, it faded.

"Well, my work is done here," Warui said, turning to me.

He stared at me for a while, then one of his tails reached out and brushed against my skin. His tail left behind a small ink stain shaped like a skull with boar tusks surrounding it.

When I looked up, he was gone. I sighed, and the effects of the summoning hit me.

I started feeling as if all strength had left me, and started rapidly falling to the ground. I could see my jewels lose their color, and they turned to a dark shade.

I struck the ground, and pain exploded in my head, red dots dancing in my eyes.

"Flandre, are you okay?" Midori said, floating beside me on her magic circle. The circle vanished, and she kneeled beside me.

I let out a short laugh. "Heh, seems we can't get a break. Let's rest for now," I said, my voice fading, and eyelids closing.

()()()()()()()()()

Okay, I'm sorry if that battle sucks, but I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning


	24. Divine Intervension

I feel awful for my last chapter, so I'm doing another to make it up to you guys

()()()()()()()()()

"_Is she awake yet_?"

"_Not yet, Lady Suwako_"

"_No need to be formal, Sanae, you are my descendent_"

"_Oh, I simply implore you to rethink your statement. You are a god and I am a mere human_"

"_Fine, fine, Sanae. I'm going out to see where Kanako is_"

A door clicked shut, and my eyelids fluttered open, slowly, and I found myself looking at a ceiling.

"Oh! you're awake," a voice said. A figure leaned over me, and a girl with green hair came into view. She had a frog emblem in her head, and dark green eyes.

I began to sit up, but a headache forced me to lay back down.

"Please, lay down," the girl said. She reached over and produced a white moist towel. She pressed the towel to my forehead, and the moisture cooled my head.

"Who... are you?" I managed to get out.

"I am Sanae Kochiya. I found you and your friend just outside the shrine grounds, and I brought you two in so I could patch you up," she said.

"My friend... where is she?"

"She's just outside on the shrine torii"

"Alright. You mentioned a shrine... what...?"

"Oh, you're at the Moriya Shrine"

"Okay"

"What is your name?"

"Flandre Scarlet"

"Flandre Scarlet. It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise. Ngh!" I grunted as I sat up, taking the towel off my head. I felt my headache weakening, so I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked around to see that I was in a, what seemed to be, a typical shrine room. Looking beside me, I saw that the girl had on a blue and white outfit similar to that of Reimu's.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, and I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, my stomach growled, and a realization dawned on me.

I was hungry.

"Oh, you're hungry. Come, I'll get you something to eat," Sanae said.

I started to explain my... situation, but Sanae marched over to the door, slid it open, and beckoned me to follow her. Getting up, I saw that I still had on my clothes from earlier. I followed Sanae until she led me to the main door of the shrine, and slid the door open.

I was greeted with the sight of steps leading to the ground. The ground looked like typical shrine ground; bricks built into the ground. The brick path led to multiple stone steps leading down a hill to a torii.

We walked down the steps until we came to the torii. Near the torii was Midori, along with two other figures. One had shimenawa and shide tied behind her back in a loop, and the other had on a strange hat with eyes at the top.

Hearing my shoes click against the stone steps, Midori turned around, a silver platter and a tea kettle in her hand. The platter held brown buiscuits with cheese, grapes, and apples.

Upon seeing me, Midori handed the plate and kettle to the two women and ran over to me.

"Flandre, you're alive! thank goodness, I was so worried. Are you okay? have your wounds healed?" she asked frantically.

"Yes I'm fine, Midori, thank you," I said.

"Oh, that's good. Wow, we were so out of it. It seems we just can't catch a break, can we?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yes, it seems as such," I said.

"Hey, Midori, we're not your personal servants or anything," the woman with the shimenawa and shide said.

Midori yelped, and ran over to collect the platter and kettle from the two women.

"Sorry, Ms. Kanako, Ms. Suwako," Midori said, bowing to the woman with the shimenawa and shide, then at the woman with the hat. Sanae walked to Midori, took the platter from her, then walked back to me and held up the platter.

"Take whatever you want, and as much as you want," Sanae said.

"Um... that's very nice of you... but..." I trailed off.

"Hm? do you not like them?" Sanae asked, frowning.

"No, it's not that, it's just-" I said, but the woman, who I assumed was Kanako, cut me off.

"Good gods, Sanae, can't you see? she's a vampire!" Kanako scolded. Sanae gasped, remained silent for a moment, then a burst into a grin.

"Really? is Kanako-sama right? are you really a vampire?" she asked.

"What? are you doubting my sensory skills?" Kanako said, stomping over to Sanae and rubbing her knuckles against Sanae's head.

"A-ah. No, Kanako-sama. Forgive me," Sanae begged, and Suwako ran... ran...

Hopped?

Yes, hopped over to the two bickering women and jumped on Kanako's back, hanging from the shimenawa and shide.

"Let her go, Kanako, she didn't mean it," Suwako said, swinging from the ropes.

My stomach growled loudly, and the commotion stopped.

"Oh, forgive me... you're still hungry," Sanae said. Kanako released her, and Suwako dropped from Kanako's ropes. Kanako shot Suwako a dirty look, and Suwako just grinnd and rubbed the back of her hat.

"But, wait. If you're a vampire, then you must not want this normal food," Sanae said, confused.

"Then... what do I give you?" Sanae asked me.

"Good grief, Sanae. You give her blood!" Kanako yelled. Sanae fidgeted, then raised her wrist to me.

"I've never done this before, so... go easy on me, okay?" Sanae asked innocently.

"Um, that's kind of you and everything, but I'd prefer if the blood was mixed in with tea," I said. Sanae blinked, lowered her hand, and walked over to retrieve the kettle from Midori.

"I'll go get a cup," Sanae said, and hurried toward the shrine. I watched her go, then turned back toward Midori, Suwako, and Kanako.

"Flandre, I have to introduce you to my two new friends," Midori said.

"We aren't friends," Kanako said, stubbornly.

"Yes we are!" Suwako exclaimed.

"Well I already know your names. But how did you know I was a vampire?," I asked.

"We're goddesses. Our sensory skills are top notch," Kanako said, puffing out her chest.

"And what's with these things on your back?" Suwako said from behind me. I whirled around, but there was nobody behind me. I swung back around, and heard laughter from my back.

"I'm really fast, aren't I?" Suwako said from somewhere behind me.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Hanging from these metal things. It's kind of hard with these jewels in the way, but I got it," Suwako said.

"Oh. Well, those are artificial wings," I said.

"Hmmm. Why do you have them?"

"It's a long story. One that I'd rather not share right now," I said. I heard something land on the ground, and Suwako hopped over my head...

With my purple grimoire in her hand.

"Hey! what are you doing?" I shouted. Suwako looked at me, then started flipping through my grimoire.

"My, my, this is impressive. Hey, Kanako-" Suwako said, but stopped. She and Kanako both held a hand to their ear, as if listening to something.

"Yes... understood," Kanako said, then looked at me.

"Divine intervension has been commanded. We will carry out this intervension," Kanako said, then snatched my purple grimoire from Suwako.

"Hey, what are you doing to that!" Midori yelled.

Kanako held the grimoire between herself and Suwako. My grimoire began glowing yellow, and electricity started surrounding it. The ward I had placed around it was activating.

"Midori, they're trying to destroy my grimoire!" I yelled.

Midori nodded, and her arrow appeared beside her. She pulled the string back, and an energy arrow appeared. She let the arrow loose, and it vaporized before it even hit the two goddesses.

The ward was weakening, and before long, my grimoire was defenseless.

"_Enpachia eratico_," the two goddesses said. The electricity stopped, disappeared, and my grimoire exploded, paper going everywhere.

Suwako and Kanako turned to me, their eyes deep and mysterious.

"You have questions. Those will be answered in the future. But for now... just know that there is someone looking out for you..." Kanako said.

"Come. Let us go," Suwako said. With a smell of ozone, the two goddesses disappeared, leaving me wide-eyed, and question filled.

I heard the clicking of shoes, and I turned to see Sanae coming down the steps with cups.

"Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find the cups," she said, then looked around.

"Where is Kanako and Suwako?"

We just stared at her.

"Did I miss something?" Sanae asked.


	25. Yakumo?

Sorry for not making another chapter all Spring Break, I was unusually busy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We didn't fill Sanae in on what happened, we just took our leave. The surprising thing, though, is the fact that we were able to fly.

Sanae told us that Kanako and Suwako just took away the flight power because they recieved divine messages saying to take it away until they did what they were supposed to do.

When she informed us of this, we simply hung our heads, and made our way to our houses. Midori to her house, and I to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. By this time, night had come upon us.

I walked into the mansion and quickly made for the bathroom to wash up. While washing myself, I felt a quick stab of sadness for my poor purple grimoire.

Why? why did they do that? who were they talking to? Who is looking out for me?

These questions spun around in my head until I began to get dizzy, then quickly composed myself before I went unconscious.

I finished cleaning myself, then put on a green nightgown and made my way to Patchouli's library, my long hair falling down my back.

Opening the gigantic doors to Voile, I slowly made my way to the spot where Patchouli always was.

"How was Youkai Mountain?" she asked upon seeing me, her gaze never leaving the leather bound book in her hands.

"Terrible. I'm never going there again. I hope everyone there dies," I said, cursing the very thought of the tengu there.

"Why so terrible?"

"Well, for one thing, my purple grimoire got destroyed by two gods. Second, two tengu picked a fight with me"

"Hm, I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your grimoire," Patchouli said with a blank expression.

"No you're not," I replied.

"Not really. So, where are you planning on going next?"

"I don't really know. Do you have any ideas?"

Patchouli casted her eyes to me, then closed the book and turned to me. She stayed silent for so long, I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"I may have a suggestion, although you may have to call on a very... annoying person in order to go there," Patchouli said.

"Annoying person? who?"

"Yukari Yakumo," Patchouli stated, scowling.

I had never heard of that person before. But at the mention of the name, the air in the room seemed to ripple with... some strange energy.

Patchouli seemed to sense this too, because she waved her hand as if brushing away a spider's webbing.

"Stop spying on me, you pesky woman," she said, and I swore I heard someone giggle.

I looked around wildly, before my attention was called back to Patchouli.

"Oh, and congratulations on your first contract," Patchouli said.

"Oh it was g- wait, how did you know about War-"

"His energy is all over you. It'd be kind of hard to miss."

"Oh. Well, it went good. Unfortunately, I had to use it on Aya Shameimaru," I said, scowling.

Patchouli furrowed her brows. "You shouldnt've had to revert to summoning for someone like Aya. Something's wrong... wait... I think you're getting... weaker," she said.

"Me? weak? impossible!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you're weak. I'm saying you're becoming a shadow of your former self. Maybe... maybe it was that grimoire. You spent so much time focusing on everything but you're natural power, destruction, that you became weaker in power all together."

"I did take a long time to use my destruction grimoire..." I trailed off.

"Exactly. So maybe... maybe the gods destroying your purple one was a blessing in disguise... maybe they did it for your own benefit."

I thought about this for a minute, then decided that maybe Patchouli had a point. Suwako and Kanako did say that someone was looking out for me. And if divine intervension had to be called just to destroy a grimoire... then maybe there was something more to it.

Soon, my head began to hurt, so I stopped thinking about it.

"So this Yakumo woman. Who is she, and how do I contact her?" I asked.

"Well, I would suggest your sister, but you two are in a fight. So, ask Sakuya about her. Sakuya is... somewhat affiliated with the woman. I have to warn you, though. Yukari is very tricky, and can be extremely annoying. But, under no circumstances, _battle with her_. Yukari is the very person who created Gensokyo, with Reimu's help. Her power is equal to that of a God's... if she tries to bait you, don't fall for the trap. Do you hear me?" Patchouli said.

"Yes," I said, then shuddered.

Power equal to a God's?

Creator of Gensokyo?

I couldn't wait to meet this woman.


	26. Fairy and Catfish

The next day in the mansion was a very lazy day for me. I woke up with a slight headache, and the scent of destructive magic heavy in my room. It was like a second layer of air had floated into my room and was hanging there.

And the hand that held Warui's symbol felt like it weighed a ton.

I dragged myself out of bed, wearing nothing but my nightgown, and marched toward the hall where I have breakfast. When I arrived there, I fell into the chair and waited for the servant fairys to serve me.

The wait wasn't long. Within a few minutes, a bloody steak was in front of me. I peered at the fairys through heavy-lidded eyes, and they bowed humbly, saying their good mornings. I shrugged.

It wasn't as good as human blood, but it would have to do for now. My stomach growled loudly, and I lifted the bloody steak to my mouth, tiny amounts of blood dripping onto my nightgown, soiling it. My fangs extended, and I sunk them into the steak.

As the warm liquid flowed down my throat and filled my stomach, I thought of all the tiny red blood cells going down into my stomach... all mine for the taking.

It wasn't long before my stomach was full, and urges filled. Sitting it back down, I motioned to the steak and the fairys quickly disposed of it. I sat there, letting the feeling of a full stomach sit, and then made my way to my room to dispose of the dirty nightgown.

I wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a long purple skirt and black shoes. I set my hair in a long ponytail that stopped at the middle of my back.

I made my way to the door that led to the outside. I opened the door, and walked the stone steps that led to Meiling's guarding post, then to Misty Lake. I intended to go to the center of the lake and meditate, since my mind was kind of under a lot of stress. I floated to the center of the lake, then up into the air, a good distance away from the actual water.

As I meditated, delving deeper and deeper into my own mind, my aura started to heat up and expand. It expanded to the surface of the water and to the nearby plantlife. As my aura came into contact with the plants, I began to see things in my mind eye. The bugs scuttling along the plants, and the silvery energy that was their life force.

Suddenly, the surface of the water broke, and my aura snapped back onto my skin. I looked down to see a giant catfish flying towards me. It was obvious that he had come from the lake, and he oozed malicious intent.

For a moment, I was taken aback. I never knew that Misty Lake held such a large monster.

Destructive energy exploded out of my feet, forcing the fish back into the water with a giant _splash_.

"_Does that thing want to... eat me?_" I thought. If it did, it would have a hell of a hard time accomplishing it. After all, it was just a fish, how hard would it be to beat it? Besides, I'm Flandre Scarlet.

The massive fish broke the surface again, jaws snapping. He was indeed trying to eat me. I realized this, and launched a volley of crescent-shaped destructive energy at the water beneath me. The crescent-shaped energy hit the water with a big _whoosh_, and a large portion of water flew up between the fish and I.

I took this time to prepare a quick spell. "_I'll rely on his power for a pathetic thing like this just once_," I thought, and Warui's symbol flashed red. I muttered a few words under my breath, and the water separated into two large waves, binding the large catfish, one on his tail, and the other on his head.

Smirking, I descended in front of the creature, only an inch from his giant mouth that could swallow me whole without pause. "Hm, you don't seem so high and mighty now, catfish. This is what happens to those who bare their fangs at me," I said. Just as I was about to clench my fist, a volley of light blue danmaku came at me from my side.

Snapping my head to the side, I put up my hand and a red energy shield appeared in front of me and deflected the danmaku. Without my concentration to hold the water, the creature thrashed, broke loose, and flipped, hitting me with his large tail and causing me to fly backwards.

I righted myself in mid-air and looked around to see who dared disturb me while I was doing battle with an opponent. Their punishment would be instant death.

"Hey, you, what's the big idea?"

What an annoying voice.

"You there! What's the big idea?"

I whipped my head to the side, and standing by the lake's shore was a fairy with icicle wings and a blue dress. Something about her... I have no idea, but... _something_ about her made me want to her her... baka!

"What do you mean 'what's the big idea'? You disturbed a fight between my opponent and I!" I yelled at the fairy.

"Because! You shouldn't hurt it! That thing is my practicing partner, and I'll have no one trying to kill it!" The annoying little fairy said. I stared at her for a while, in awe. She must not have known who I was.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" I asked her, and she started laughing.

"Of course I do. The newly tamed and weakened vampire, Flandre Scarlet," she said.

Tamed... weakened?

I smiled darkly. "Oh? Is that what they're saying?" I asked her in mock surprise.

The fairy close her eyes and started laughing, all the while I floated closer to her. "Yeah, they're saying that you're weak and helpless. Dumb and stupid and weak and- Ack!" the fairy broke off when I grabbed her neck.

"Well, you stupid fairy, next time come to me and ask about my power... don't go relying on other's, because they might just lead you to the wrong conclusion," I said.

"Y-y-yes m-ma'am... may I please go now?" the little fairy stammered.

"Hmmm. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Cirno," she answered.

I smirked. "Well, Cirno... I can't let this slide," I said, and destructive power began tearing the ground around me. Rocks rose and floated in mid-air, sand swirled around me, water bubbled up and fizzed, and grass began to die.

Red energy gathered in my hand, and I released it outward. A red beam of energy blasted from my hand, and the fairy tore a path through the trees.

I hmph'd, and floated back to the mansion.

Since she was a fairy, I expected her to respawn and then tell others about her predicament. Maybe they would seek revenge, may not, but one thing was certain...

They'd never make the mistake of calling me weak again.


	27. Three Mischevious Avengers

Peaceful.

That was my only thought as I crossed my legs and began meditating in the Forest of Magic. A long sigh escaped my mouth. It was finally time for me to get the peace that I deserved. All this... fighting tengu, fighing my sister, fighting a fairy... fighting, fighting, and more fighting. That couldn't be all there is to Gensokyo. But now, I was finally getting peace.

As I delved deeper into a peaceful state of mind, my aura began to heat up and snake across the plant life. Upon my aura making contact with the plants, my mind's eye began to show me the silvery energy that was the life force of the plants. The energy swam throughout the veins of the leaves, pulsing. My aura snaked across even more plants, and I could also see the bugs that scuttled and crawled across the plants. Soon, I was viewing a whole ecosystem. Plants flowing with life, and insects crawling and feeding on those plants.

Truly enjoyable. Observing a whole new world, right under my feet. Is this what I missed in all that insanity? I sent out a tiny wave of power, and the plants fluttered with the force of the power. The bugs scuttled off of the plant leaves, and scattered in all directions. I giggled, finding tiny pleasure in being able to cause a disturbance with little effort.

A branch snapped above me, and my aura snapped back onto my skin. I rolled to the side, and the branch hit the ground with a soft _thump_. I scanned the area for any threats, but didn't see nor hear anything. Shrugging and thinking that it must have been just a natural occurence, I resumed my medatative position. Everything was going fine until I began to hear three voices.

"She dodged it!"

"Shhh! We don't want her to hear us."

"Can't you just mute the sound?"

"Oh right! I forgot."

I frowned, then looked around again. Still, I saw nothing. I knew I couldn't be going crazy, so I decided to stand up and address- whoever these voices belonged to- directly.

"Whoever you are," I shouted. "You should come on out and face me where I can see you. If you know anything about me, you'll take my advice."

Silence.

I caught something heading towards me at the edge of my vision. I glided to my right just as a fireball danmaku shot past me. Locking in on where it came from, I sent out a small blast of power. Leaves rustled in the blast's wake, but I heard not of the blast making contact with anything.

Another danmaku shot past me, this time in the shape of a star.

"I missed her!"

Quickly whirling around before they could get away, I aimed a red bolt of energy behind me in the direction of the voice. Something squealed, then I heard the sound of someone hitting the trunk of a tree.

"Star!"

Two voices, all in the same spot. I threw both my hands out, and two red energy balls appeared in front of my two palms. "Alright! I've locked onto your location. Make even one move, and I'll blow you to bits," I called out.

Silence.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves, then three shapes emerged from a nearby bush.

The first thing I noticed about these shapes was that they all had wings.

Fairies.

The first fairy to emerge had on a white one peice skirt with black ribbons tied on it, and curly blonde hair. The second figure had on a blue dress-like clothes and a blue ribbon on top of her head. The third and last figure to emerge had on red and white colored dress-like clothes.

I took in the sight of the three fairies for a moment, then adressed them. "Who are you?"

The red and white dressed one took a step forward. "I'm Sunny," she said. "And this is Luna." She motioned to the one with the curly blonde hair. "And Star." She motioned to the one with the blue ribbon tied on top of her hair.

"Yes, I'm Star... the one you hit," Star said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I won't apologize for that. You three shouldn't have harassed me back there," I said. Then, Luna stomped her foot and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Well you shouldn't have bullied Cirno!" she shouted at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "You'd do well to lower your voice, fairy. And second, I didn't bully her. I was defending myself from some freakish catfish, and she just interrupted my battle."

Star was the next to speak up. "Liar! We'd take Cirno's word before we'd take yours. Sure, we may have tried to hurt her in the past, but... you're Flandre Scarlet! Who'd ever believe you?"

My eyes widened. These fairies clearly didn't know their place. "You'd better watch your tone," I warned Star.

Sunny was the one who finally sealed the deal. "Or what?"

I grinded my teeth together. "That does it..."

Before the fairies even had time to register what I had said, I launched a single crescent-shaped wave of destructive energy at Star. The energy was so fast that the fairy couldn't dodge quickly enough, thus she was sent flying upward into the trunk of a tree. The two other fairies looked back at their companion, then at me, just before I sent a bolt of energy flying into Sunny. The bolt hit Sunny square in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Luna was the only one standing.

"So, little fairy," I said, a devilish smirk playing on my lips. "What will your next move be?" Luna's eyes went wild, and she launched a single fireball danmaku at me. Unfortunately, she was too slow. I dodged it just by tilting my head to the side.

Wrong move.

I flew forward and reached for Luna's neck. The fairy's eyes went wild, and she turned and flew through the forest, her wings flitting madly. I smiled viciously, and flew faster after her. She must have heard me giving chase.

Luna turned around and released a cluster of small yellow circle danmaku. The danmaku started out slow, then Luna sent out a circle of oval shaped danmaku. As the oval shaped danmaku neared, the cluster of small circular danmaku started targeting me and picking up speed. I grazed to the right side of the cluster of circular danmaku and managed to also fly through free space in the circle of oval danmaku.

Seeing that I was having no problem dodging her first attack, Luna sent out more clusters of yellow danmaku, but this time she released a circle of fireball danmaku. As the cluster started targeting me, the circle of fireballs shrunk back in on Luna, then quickly expanded outward. I flew to the right side of the clusters as they were targeting me, then wedged between the fireballs.

A few of the danmaku ran into the trees, and they started falling over.

"W-wahh!" Luna shouted, barely dodging a falling tree. She stopped to look at the tree, then at me. She zipped upward, towards a clearing in the trees, and I followed. Upon emerging, I was met with five diamond shaped danmaku heading straight for me. I flew to the side, and looked to my left to see Luna with a card in her hand.

"This is for Sunny and Star," she said. "Moon Sign: Lunatic Rain."

Diamond-shaped danmaku formed around me, and began moving rapidly downward. I managed to graze a few of them by twisting my body in odd ways, occasionally moving upward to find better spots. While I was busy with the small danmaku, Luna released a ring of large star danmaku. The stars drifted apart as they came closer, so I didn't have much difficulty finding free space in that.

The pattern continued for a while, then the spell card ended. Luna was left with a dull card in her hand.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Moon Sign: Luna Cyclone." I took that as a "no".

Short lines of danmaku sprouted from her, each crisscrossing in front of each other. Luna also released a stream of danmaku from left, right, down, up, and sides. I dodged the line danmaku by quickly moving left, but the stream of danmaku Luna was maintaining adjusted it's position to target me. I continued dodging the line danmaku by dodging around Luna in a circle, the stream of danmaku never failing to follow me.

Soon, though, Luna's card ended. She started to take out another card, but I was faster. All this chasing... I was getting excited.

((BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her?))

I released two circular rounds of red danmaku. As the danmaku advanced outward, they separated from each other, so Luna had no problem dodging these.

"Taboo: Cranberry Trap," I shouted, pulling out a card.

A magic circle appeared at my upper right side, while another magic circle appeared at Luna's bottom right side. The magic circle at my upper left advanced downward, releasing purple danmaku, while the magic circle at Luna's lower right advaned upward, also releasing purple danmaku. When the first magic circle reached Luna's lower right side, and the second reached my upper right side, two different magic circle appeared at Luna's lower left side, and my upper left side. They advaned in opposite directions, one up, and the other down, releasing blue danmaku.

The danmaku were all slowly targeting Luna, so she had some difficulty with being cornered, but managed to solve them by slipping in between lines of danmaku. She continued dodging, but she grew tired. Finally, my spellcard ended.

Luna panted, and held up a card. "Moonlight-"

I beat her to it. "Taboo: Lavatein."

The sword appeared in my outstretched hand, and I flew to my left, leaving a trail of danmaku slightly horizontally aligned. Before I could completely obliterate her, the sword disappeared, and Luna dodged between the free space of danmaku. Unfortunately, she misjuged the spacing, and her arm caught a few danmaku. She staggered, wings momentarily stopping, and the flaming sword appeared in my hand again. I swung downward, and the sword swept over Luna's form.

I ended the spell card. Luna was reduced to a pile of ash floating down to the forest floor.

"Hmph! That teaches her to mess with a high class-" I cut off as a ray of yellow light shot by my ear. I looked to my left to see the two other fairies flying towards me.

"Hey! We saw what you did to Luna," Star shouted.

"And what do you intend to do about that?"I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't try to talk smart now. Let's go," Sunny said. Sunny fired a laser of sunlight at me, while Star fired star danmaku at me. I dodged both, then launched a red danmaku at Sunny. Sunny dodged, then launched another laser at me, to which I dodged and launched a line of red danmaku at Star.

Star flew upward, then launched more star danmaku at me. I dodged, then saw Luna flying towards our position.

"Whew! I finally regenerated," Luna said. Star and Sunny flew over to her.

"What took you so long?" Star asked.

"Sorry, but..." Luna trailed off and looked at me. "She's really powerful."

I smirked. "Of course I am. Who do you think you're dealing with?"

The three fairies glared at me, then hovered beside each other.

"Alright... if we put all we have into one super mega ultra fairy attack, we can win," Sunny said. Super... mega... ultra... fairy attack?

The three fairies put their hands out in front of them, and a white ball of light appeared in front of them. I readied myself, going over a spell in my mind, when suddenly, everything went different grey.

The trees were grey, the fairies were grey... it was a world of grey. Only I remained in color... wait, I had seen this before...

Sakuya appeared by my side, her watch in hand.

"Pardon me, imouto-sama, but... dinner is ready," she said. She cast a look over the fairies, then looked back at me.

"U-Um... right," I said, then looked back at Sunny, Luna, and Star. "We'll finish this later."

I nodded at Sakuya, and I was suddenly back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion entrance.

Looking towards where the three fairies were, I vowed that I would get them... some day.


	28. Some bad news

Hey guys. I know this is against the rules, but...

Okay, so I've been thinking about deleting Flandre's growth. I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm suddenly talking about deleting it. Well, for one thing... I realized that Flandre really is better off insane. I mean, that's what makes Flandre who she is. Second off, I'm really not feeling the story. I mean, this far, I only like one of my chapters, and that's the previous one. The other ones, to me... are kind of terrible.

So unless someone wants to take this story over and remodel it themselves, then... I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete this. My heart just isn't in it.


End file.
